


Deals

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: Warnings ; Death, non-con, some smut
Relationships: Ren Jinguji / Ranmaru Kurosaki, Ren Jinguji / Tokiya Ichinose, Ren Jinguji / Tokiya Ichinose / Ranmaru Kurosaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Tokiya lived a normal life. He worked his job as an entry level salesman, a position he’s been in for nearly two years. He’s one of the best on the team, but he still can’t get a promotion. Perhaps he was doing too good- being the best on the floor, they weren’t willing to move him off of it. 

Tokiya had such a difficult time finding this job that he wasn’t willing to leave it, and he wasn’t the type to bother them about moving him up. So he just did his best to live off of what he had. It wasn’t a good situation. He lived with a roommate who was a violent drunk, so he mostly hid in his room. The apartment wasn’t very large, or very good. Tokiya’s room was bare, but his roommate and his friends would help themselves to anything Tokiya had, so Tokiya had a stash of food in his room. He had a cheap, tiny mini-fridge and a very small microwave, and that was his entire kitchen. He couldn’t keep much refrigerated food because of room, but he had a pile of non-perishable things. Other than that, he had a mattress with sheets, a pillow and a blanket and nothing else. No boxspring or frame. He had a closet, and anything that wasn’t hung up had its spot on one of the two chairs in his room. The other chair was for reading. He had a pile of five or six books on the floor by the chair. He also had a lock on his door, one that he kept the key for. He used to have a fairly nice lamp that his mother had gifted him- he lived in the apartment for two days before it was missing. The very next day he had affixed the lock. 

Tokiya was miserable, overworked and poor. In high school he was a theatre kid, and he wanted nothing more than to be an actor. That… didn’t work out. In addition to having issues finding auditions, he also had to make time to go, and often times the rehearsals weren’t something that he could make. 

The day that Tokiya came home from the library with an occult book and a bag from a craft store was an interesting day. 

Tokiya was the type of person who wouldn’t chant Bloody Mary into a mirror- because what would he do if she showed up? It wasn’t that he thought she _would_ , but it was more that he couldn’t entirely discount it. There was no way to prove, for certain, that it was completely fake. But when he got the occult book, he truly didn’t expect it to work. But, if for some reason it _did_ , he would either get what he wanted or he’d die on the spot. Either option was fine with him. How he was living right now didn’t really feel like living. 

On the first night, he would read the book. He’d read it twice. He’d go in the next day on no sleep because he had stayed up all night reading. The next night he’d draw the symbol on the ground, and he’d reread the sections of the books he wanted. 

He had settled on two. 

Tokiya would like to find a partner. Someone that would be good for him. To support him and keep him going. Tokiya just didn’t have the motivation to keep encouraging himself, and he felt done and tired. He didn’t have any friends, either. A few people he got along with at work, but no one that he could spend time with outside of his job. The only person he ever had to come home to was his drunk roommate, and he certainly wasn’t Tokiya’s friend. Tokiya was alone, and he hated being alone. 

It would be nice, too, to have the job he’d love to have. He wasn’t the type to wish for fame, per say, but because that was his dream job, he’d have to go with it. This would be his secondary choice. He’d like to have a partner, first and foremost. Even if it meant living in the same situation. At least there would be someone else to support him. 

So that’s the first incantation he does. He lights the candles, and he reads from the book. 

He waits for some time. Unsurprisingly, nothing happens. 

Tokiya assumed that would happen. It doesn’t stop him from reading the second incantation. Why not? He already had the set up. 

When nothing happened for some time, he’d blow out the candles, promise himself to clean his mess tomorrow, and he’d go to bed. He was just as miserable as he always was. 

He’d wake up to the feeling of someone’s hand on his mouth. His eyes would fly open as he scrambles, up, away from the hand, looking in fear in the direction of the man who is standing in his room. It’s still nighttime. The candles had relit, but the flames were a dark red. 

The man himself was dressed to the tens, in a blood red suit. One eye was grey, but his pink eye almost seemed to glow. His messy grey hair was in unnatural spikes, but didn’t hide the large protruding dark horns. He’d have pulled back his hand to cross his arms. 

“Whaddya want, kid?” 

Tokiya would need to take a second. Was he dreaming? He couldn’t just sit there slack jawed. Dream or not, he needed to make this count. His mind, as sleep fuddled as it was, connected the dots quickly. This was the demon he summoned. It was a shame that the partner one hadn’t worked. Had he read the incantation wrong?

“I want my dream job.” Tokiya would answer, his voice resolute. “I want to be a successful actor.”

“Do you know the cost ‘a that?” The demon would raise his eyebrow. 

“My soul. I’m aware.”

The demon’s eyes would travel to the book, on the floor by the markings. “Done your readin’, huh?” He’d scoff. “Well. If you’re willin’ to make that deal.” He’d shrug. 

“I am.”

“Guess it’s done.” The demon’s voice is flat. “The name’s Ran. From this point forward, I’m basically your demon for life. You need anythin’, you summon me. No makin’ deals or discussions with anyone else or our contract breaks and I’m takin’ your sorry soul to hell early. You get another demon, you ask ‘em to get me.”

Tokiya would nod. This definitely felt like a dream. “Alright. Er- well… my name is-”

“Tokiya Ichinose. I know.”

Tokiya would blink. “How-?”

“‘S why it took me so long. Demons got paper work, too, y’know. I had to know basic shit about you. Where you lived, what your situation is. Can’t sit here and listen to your whole fuckin’ life story, and I can’t promise you anythin’ that I can’t give. Like if you asked to live ‘til you were a hundred but you had a year to live because of some terminal disease. I can’t do that.”

Tokiya would slowly nod. It was weird, to say the least- that this man knew so much about Tokiya. 

“Just go back to sleep. You’re not gonna wake up here, I’d bet, if you’re tryin’ to be an actor. You’ll get used to your life pretty fast. I’ll leave ya a note.”

“You’re… awfully helpful for a demon.”

“I’m takin’ your soul at the end of this. ‘S the least I can do. We aren’t all the baby killin’ horror movie demons that you might think. Not to say there aren’t some demons that are exactly that.”

“Well… thanks?”

“Don’t thank me.” Ran’s voice is dry. “Trust me on that one.” 

Tokiya would blink, and Ran would be nowhere. It would only be his empty room. The candles weren’t lit. ...Was it a _fever_ dream?

Tokiya would lie back down numbly. That was quite a lot of information to take in. If any of it was even real. 

It would take him some time to fall asleep.

Tokiya would wake up in a far more comfortable bed with an arm slung around his waist. 

What?

Tokiya would stare in front of him for a moment. From what he could see- it was already nicer. The walls were a nice lavender, and they were clean. There was a beautiful lamp on a table by his bed, and under the lamp was a piece of paper.

Tokiya carefully disentangles himself from the arm around his waist and slides out of the bed. Just by looking at the tanned arm, he can tell it’s a man. 

Tokiya’s sexuality wasn’t necessarily something he thought about often- but he was attracted to men just as much as he was to women. He can’t say he was that surprised to find a man in his bed. 

Tokiya wants to read the note, but he has to take a look at the man first. The man had stirred, but has now stilled, his arm over the empty spot in the large bed. The man was pretty. Pretty may have even been an understatement. Gorgeous probably fit better. His hair was a beautiful autumn orange color, pulled into a messy bun, and his face looked peaceful. He was shirtless, the blanket only pulled up to just under his armpit, and Tokiya could tell he was in a very good shape. 

Tokiya didn’t have a type, but if he did, he thinks this man would be it. 

Well, clearly the demon had been real. Maybe the partner was, too?

Tokiya’s chest constricts. It wouldn’t last long. He didn’t have another soul to give. Would this man, or whatever demon that was behind this man, kill him? Tokiya hoped not. It wasn’t _his_ mess up, at the end of the day. But as lovely as this room was- and boy was it wonderful. Exactly what Tokiya would want. The bed wasn’t giant. Nothing was painfully fancy or expensive. In the back of the room there was a large bookshelf and a comfortable looking reclining chair- actually, two, Tokiya notices. Probably one for the mystery man. It probably would be just one soon. There were trophies, on a shelf on the wall, and a record player. An entire shelf of the bookshelf was devoted to albums. It was his dream room- but he would give it up to have a partner. He’d like to say this one, because visually, this man was all Tokiya could ask for. But Tokiya also hadn’t spoke to him. He hoped that it wasn’t a perfect match, because it would be harder to part with him. 

After all- Ran already had been promised Tokiya’s soul. There was nothing that could be done about that. He wonders, if another demon tried to kill him, if he could ask Ran for help. Because Tokiya hadn’t even spoken to a demon about the partner. He hadn’t made any deals.

He’d finally get to the letter. 

“tokiya

your phone is plugged in on the back of the table and in the notes its got all of the information youll need for your job

the calander has your schedule and if you read through your texts youll get an idea of who means what to you

that guy in your bed is ren, hes an incubus and ive got no idea how you got _him_ on your back, but good luck. thats gonna be between you and him, but i doubt youll be able to get rid of him anytime soon

your computers got information to your bank and your bills and if you look yourself up youll find out more about your past

any other questions, youve got that occult book in the drawer of this dresser. may as well as get your use outta me before your times up

ran”

That was… a lot of information. Tokiya looks at the man- Ren, he guesses. An incubus? Tokiya wasn’t very familiar with those, but he knew a bit about them. They targeted women, usually. If Tokiya was right, incubi slept with women while they slept. Tokiya would try to focus on himself, but he felt fine. Not like… he was slept with in his sleep, he guesses. 

So then he’d grab his phone. He had half a mind to crawl back in with Ren, but he’d just move to a recliner.

Tokiya actually didn’t have a cellphone before. Well, alright. That wasn’t entirely true. He had a a cheap prepaid phone, so he could make calls if he needed to but he wasn’t charged monthly. He really didn’t need a smartphone, nor could he afford one. So it would take him a few awkward minutes to get his bearings. 

Luckily, it didn’t appear as if he had anything going on today. Tomorrow would be slower, compared to the other days, and then after that he’d be pretty booked for about a week. He was shooting a movie. Tokiya would blink at his phone. Wow. 

He’d look himself up, next. He had been in several popular movies- he actually had some pretty good credentials. He wasn’t a D-list celebrity, he was genuinely popular. He had released some music, too. He was in a very good spot. 

He’d read through the messages next. Unfortunately, he and Ren didn’t even have a message history. Hmm. But there were a few people that seemed to be closer to him, and his agent, as well as a few other higher ups. A surprising amount of celebrities, though the majority of those histories were shorter.

Tokiya had gotten enough information for one day. He’d put his phone down, and he’d look at Ren, and a wave of sadness would pass over his chest. 

Of course Ren looked like someone he’d want to be with. He was an incubus, apparently. Tokiya had no reason to think that Ranmaru would lie to him. 

Ren was beginning to wake up. He doesn’t seem particularly surprised to see that Tokiya isn’t in bed, but he’d turn over, and he’d smile at Tokiya. 

If Tokiya thought Ren was pretty while Ren was awake, this was something else. Ren was absolutely stunning, between his sapphire blue eyes and his soft smile. “Don’t you want to come back to bed?” His voice was husky with sleep. 

“I… think there may need to be some discussion about that.” The hesitance in Tokiya’s voice would make Ren laugh, and the sound would resonate Tokiya. He knows that’s the point, but it’s frustrating. Tokiya almost does want to get into the bed. 

“Why don’t you come back and we can talk as much as you want.” Ren purrs. It’s almost like he could read Tokiya. 

Tokiya shouldn’t. But he stands, and he makes his way towards the bed with an awkward hesitance. He’d slowly get back in on his own side of the bed, and Ren’s arms would entangle him once more. 

“So just what was it you wanted to know?” Ren has wrapped himself around Tokiya, making escape impossible. Not that Tokiya wants to. 

Tokiya is almost embarrassed. “I’m… sorry. I don’t have anything to give you.”

Ren would snort, “I’m not a hooker, Toki.”

Tokiya can actually feel how red his face would get. He’s mortified, enough that he doesn’t even take the time to address that Ren knows his name, and is using a nickname for him, too. “I- no, that’s not- I’m- oh god, I’m sorry that wasn’t what-”

Ren’s laughing would cut him off. “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” His head tilts up, nuzzling into the underside of Tokiya’s jaw. “I’m just teasing you. I’m guessing you think I’m after your soul?”

“Aren’t you?”

“I’m not. I don’t work with souls.”

“Can… I’m very confused. What is the… goal? If you aren’t after my soul, why are you here?” Tokiya’s not trying to offend. He’s speaking carefully. 

“You wanted a partner, and I fit the bill. And that’s why I’m here. Simple as that.” 

“But you must want… something. It can’t possibly be as simple as asking and receiving.”

“Normally, no. But you got lucky.” Ren would grin. “If you lived for eighty more years, that would be nothing to me. In that respect- it’s up to you how long I stay. I saw Ran stop by earlier ~ so I’m sure he let you know what I am. If you and I sleep together, it takes some of your life force. If we sleep together often, you’ll start getting sick and unhealthy, and likely paranoid and depressed. All aspects of your health start to deteriorate. I won’t sleep with you unless you ask me to. But-” Ren’s finger trails down Tokiya’s chest. “I don’t promise not to tease.” Ren would wink. “But I also won’t share you. If you need to get it somewhere else, I’ll leave. And I won’t be coming back. Don’t think you can hide it, either. I can smell sex on a person. And if you’re not having it with me, you’re having it with someone else. ...Maybe if I like you I’ll share some of my secrets.” Ren would chuckle.

Tokiya speaks slowly. “So you’re telling me that if I don’t… cheat, that’s all there is to it? You’re awfully open for an incubus.”

“I was human once, you know. And when I was, I was a true hopeless romantic. If you’re good to me, I’ll be good to you. And don’t get me wrong ~ If you ask me to sleep with you, I will. If you ask me, you’re hot.” Ren purrs. Tokiya’s face goes a bit red. “And one or two times won’t hurt much. Should you give in- but if it becomes regular, you will die young. I feel it’s right to tell you.”

Tokiya would probably end up using his one or two times. Sex wasn’t incredibly important to him, but he also wasn’t asexual. But something did still feel off. “You’ve known me for a few hours.” He’d reassess Ren, who is still fully wrapped around Tokiya. “Isn’t it… a bit early, to act as if we’re in an established relationship…?”

Ren doesn’t move. “If you feel like it is, I can do a slow burn. But I find we may as well skip the courting and enjoy our time together. There’s no telling just how much we’ll have. And I may not know everything about you- but I do know quite a lot. I wasn’t chosen at random for you, you know. I was chosen because I was a good match. And from what I do know about you, you’re lonely.” Ren’s voice is softer. Part of Tokiya knows that Ren’s just good at this. Ren only knows Tokiya from what he’s heard, or read depending on how they got their information. Ren doesn’t actually care about Tokiya- and if eighty years was nothing to Ren, he may never care about Tokiya. But with just a bit of suspension of disbelief, Tokiya can fool himself into believing that Ren cares. “You want affection, and I want to give you affection. You should just let me.” 

Ren’s reasoning feels sound. Whether it is or isn’t, Tokiya is past caring. Because it’s too easy to picture the rest of his life like this. Living his dream job, having a partner like Ren- who, according to him, was a good match for Tokiya. 

It’s a lot. Tokiya doesn’t realize that he’s crying until he is. Ren’s hand moves to his chest, and Ren’s head tilts up again. His thumb strokes over Tokiya’s chest, just over his heart. He makes a soft sympathetic humming noise. “Do you want to talk about it, Toki?”

“None of this feels right. How could I possibly have went from having nothing, to living in an actual dream. I didn’t do anything to deserve any of it- how can I just… accept it?”

“Let yourself be happy, Tokiya.” Ren’s voice has changed. Ren was a very convincing person. When he spoke, it almost wasn’t clear how ingenuine his words really were. He was saying what he knew Tokiya would want to hear. This wasn’t the same. There was a tone in his voice that showed just how close to home what he was saying really was. “You sold your soul. That’s more than enough payment for something like this.”

Tokiya would have gotten quiet. Tokiya wasn’t sure exactly what selling his soul would merit, but he knew that it wasn’t going to be a good thing. 

“Can… Is it right of me to speak… personally? ...Negatively?”

“You can tell me anything you’d like to tell me. My deal of loyalty extends both ways. For as long as you live, I will strive to be the best partner for you that I can be. I won’t hold anything against you, or go behind your back. I am yours until the day you die.”

A pang strikes through Tokiya’s chest. Ren isn’t lying. Tokiya believes that. But just because he’s honest, it doesn’t mean that it’s coming from feelings. But that’s the price that Tokiya told himself that he’d pay when he said the incantation. 

“I lived miserably. I was with an alcoholic roommate, hiding dollar store food in my thrift store fridge. I worked nine to five as an underpaid salesman, barely living off of minimum wage. It was mundane, and a struggle that I didn’t have the motivation to upkeep. I’m positive that there’s worse I could have gone through, but for what I’ve known, it was… unbearable. I turned to an occult book I ran across at the library.” Tokiya would give an almost bitter laugh. “If I have to live an eternity of unhappiness for even a few years of being truly, genuinely happy- I think I can face that.”

It’s Ren’s turn to be quiet. 

“Can… Am I allowed to ask you if we can go on a date?” Tokiya’s voice is so quiet. Ren would look back up at him, perhaps a bit surprised by the subject change. 

“Of course we can go on a date. Where would you like to go?”

“Dinner and a movie?” 

Ren would smile. “A perfect first date, I’d say.”

It would have actually taken a while for them to get out of the bed. It was around ten in the morning. They’d talk a bit. Tokiya had told Ren about most of his life, but he’d speak a little about his childhood, which was a tad bit less miserable but just as unexciting as his adult life. 

Ren didn’t have much to say on his own life- 

“I’ll answer your questions to the best of my ability- but I don’t remember much of my human life, and I won’t talk about most of my incubus life. I refuse to talk specifically about past partners to my current. I find that to be in bad taste.”

Just because they didn’t have much to say about themselves didn’t make the conversation stale. Not to mention, Ren got quite the spiel out of Tokiya when he asked Tokiya about his dreams. By the time almost an hour of babbling had past, Tokiya would have turned bright red. 

“Ah, I’m sorry. I think I might have talked too much.”

Ren would let out a light laugh. “You had me entertained. I have to say, I’m in favor of your deal. I can’t say I agree with selling your soul- but if you had to, at least this is a commendable reason. I can tell how genuinely passionate you are about all of this.”

Tokiya would give a weak smile. 

Their first date would have gone well. They’d speak more during dinner, and during the movie, Ren would have held Tokiya’s hand. Tokiya did have to take some precautions- but Ren did as well. Tokiya had a special place in his closet full of clothes he’d never normally wear, and his accessories were designed to make him less recognizable. Apparently, Tokiya had been seen with Ren outside before, because Ren couldn’t walk out without the same type of accessories Tokiya had to wear. Tokiya had gotten recognized once that night, but that’s all that had happened. 

Tokiya genuinely enjoyed that night. 

When Ren said that he was a good match for Tokiya, he really wasn’t lying. Only a day in, Tokiya found himself enjoying when he’d talk to Ren. The more the affection continued, the less reserved Tokiya felt. It helped that Ren had no shame, and the reminders that Tokiya was allowed to just let himself enjoy it. 

Tokiya could appreciate a slow burn, but the satisfaction of just having Ren caring for him made him happy. He wasn’t sure that it was right- but Ren had a point. If he was going to suffer for eternity, why should he care if this wasn’t right? Why should he care if it wasn’t real, or if it was unhealthy, even? Why waste time building a relationship he could already have?

Besides. Who’s to say that Ren’s feelings would be any more real even if Tokiya took the time to court Ren, or to let himself be courted? 

And when they had gotten home, and Tokiya had crawled into bed, Ren would have wrapped his arms around Tokiya and held him close. 

When Tokiya wakes up, for a second he wonders if he’s back in his apartment. But he feels more comfortable than he has in his entire life, and there’s still an arm wrapped around his waist. 

Tokiya is both nervous and excited to go into his job today. He wasn’t sure quite what to _do_ , but he’d just have to figure it out. He’d get up to take a shower and get ready. Ren would kiss his cheek right before he left, and he’d smile at Tokiya. 

“I’ll see you when you get back.”

Tokiya would give him a small but soft smile. He could get used to that. 

When he got to work, the most interesting thing he’d find would be Ran. 

Ran looked like any other human, but the way he made his way towards Tokiya made it clear that he wasn’t just a look alike. 

“Pay close attention. I’m only gonna be here to show you what to do for a few days.” Ran’s voice is gruff. 

Tokiya would pay close attention. For the entire week that Ran would help him, he’d listen closely. He’d even feel confident by the time Ran asked Tokiya if he could handle himself. Tokiya would have told Ran that he could. 

Tokiya enjoyed talking to Ran. And, he thinks, Ran could stand Tokiya. 

Not to mention that every night when Tokiya would come home, Ren would be waiting. He’d give Tokiya a kiss on the cheek, and he’d smile. “Welcome home.”

Tokiya lived in a two story, three bedroom house. He had a room specifically for music and acting practice, and he had even more books in that room. 

It was perfect. Tokiya probably could afford something bigger, but this was everything he ever wanted. 

Ren cleaned for him, and when Tokiya would get home, Ren would have dinner cooking. 

Ren watched out for Tokiya, too, because when Tokiya got busy he’d often neglect certain self care aspects. Ren would force Tokiya to take care of himself. It was much easier to do so when Tokiya had someone to remind him. 

Ran showed up sometimes. Tokiya hadn’t ever actually called him, but that wouldn’t stop Ran from wandering around on Tokiya’s set, or appearing in Tokiya’s living room. Tokiya didn’t mind. 

He considered Ran a friend. He didn’t hate Ran or hold any hard feelings when it came to owing Ranmaru his soul. Tokiya made the deal, after all. 

And then, Tokiya would have been at work and would have been given an instruction to assist a tech by grabbing something from a back closet. Tokiya was used to doing small tasks when he wasn’t in front of the camera. The next thing he knew, Tokiya had received a blow to the head. He hadn’t even realized that there even _was_ anyone else in the room. And then it was too late. 

Tokiya would wake up in a room. He’s tied to a chair, but he feels something around his throat. It takes a hazy moment to realize what exactly was going on. It was a noose, tied to the ceiling. If Tokiya knocks over the chair, he’d hang himself. 

Tokiya knew he would eventually die, but he didn’t think it would be so soon. Tokiya thinks of Ren, and his chest constricts. A large part of him wishes that he could contact Ren, but part of him knows that even if he could, he shouldn’t. Because if Ren wouldn’t help him, it would shatter Tokiya’s heart. 

Tokiya knew that Ren likely didn’t have strong feelings for Tokiya, but Tokiya had fallen head over heels for Ren. 

Ren, however, wasn’t the only person Tokiya would think about. He’d think about, Ran, too, but he’s in the same situation. Ran likely wouldn’t help him, even if he could. 

And that’s what would make Tokiya lose it. The two people Tokiya cared the most about in the world likely didn’t care if Tokiya lived or died. So that was the largest downside of his deals. Why would Ran care if he got Tokiya’s soul early? Why would Ren care if he had to move onto his next job sooner than expected. 

Tokiya would sob his heart out. He’s in a lot of pain, beaten up and sore. He has a feeling that he took some damage when he was out. Like someone had been kicking him while he was down. The sobs would send shooting pains through his head, and it was starting to become unbearable. There was something shoved in his mouth, making his cries almost silent. He felt so sick, and his stomach hurt, on the inside and out. Did he have a fever? He might have. 

Tokiya felt the beginnings of a panic attack, but it only made everything hurt that much more. Tokiya likely wasn’t in as bad of a shape as he felt like he was, but he wasn’t used to pain. He could deal with emotional pain, but some body aches and soreness was really the worst kind of pain Tokiya had felt before. This was miserable. 

“Hey now.” Tokiya hears a soft voice, and at first he thinks he’s hearing things. It couldn’t have _really_ been Ren, could it? “Don’t cry.” Tokiya feels the gag being removed from his mouth. “I hate it when you cry.” Ren crouches down, and even in the dark Tokiya can begin to make out Ren’s face. There’s some concern there. Ren’s hand settles on Tokiya’s cheek. “Just look at me. Try to breathe.” 

Tokiya tries. It comes out in gasps, and it’s painful. He eventually calms down enough that it’s only a bit painful. Tokiya is so confused, and he’s in a lot of pain. He’s out of it. 

He tries to lean forward, and Ren has to push him back. “Careful.” Ren’s hands move up, slipping the rope off of Tokiya’s neck. “I told you I expected to be with you for eighty years. Even if you have to go early, this isn’t the way it’s going to end.”

“How?” Tokiya’s voice is hoarse, and his throat is dry. There’s some hysteria in there, too. “Why?”

“Ran told where you were. He told me that something wasn’t right. And I’m offended that you’d ask me why.” Ren’s face does look almost hurt. “I told you on the first day we were together that until the day you die I was loyal to you. And as your partner, I don’t want anyone to hurt you. And I’ve failed at that- and I’m sorry, Toki. But I promise you that he won’t be getting away with that.”

Tokiya leans forward again, and Ren doesn’t stop him. Tokiya presses his forehead against Ren’s. Ren stays there for a moment, until something changes in his expression. “You may want to look away, Toki.” Ren’s voice is serious. Tokiya often forgot that Incubi were still demons, but the dark look on Ren’s face would remind him. 

Tokiya would close his eyes. He wanted this experience to be over, more than anything. If Ren would do that, Tokiya wouldn’t stop him.

He still didn’t want to see Ren attack the man. And Ren was so quick about it. When Ren came back to release Tokiya, he didn’t necessarily hide what he had done, but he gave Tokiya every opportunity to ignore it. That’s what Tokiya would do. He wouldn’t try to look over Ren’s shoulder. 

Tokiya would try to stand, and would stumble. Ren would catch him, his face now calm. There was no signs of the terrifying expression on his face just moments before. Ren would simply pick Tokiya up, and Tokiya would let himself relax in Ren’s grip. “Just hold onto me.” Ren’s voice is soft. “You’re going to be fine.”

Ren would bring him home. Tokiya would have closed his eyes before they had even left the area, and he would have half awoken when he felt himself being changed and laid in the bed. Even barely awake, Tokiya’s face would have softened when he felt Ren tucking him in. 

Ren’s hand would fall onto Tokiya’s forehead. “‘M okay.” Tokiya would have said, tiredly. 

Ren would give him an incredulous look, and Tokiya would have hummed. “Really.”

Ren’s next noise is a scoff, which would actually surprise Tokiya. “Stop telling me you’re okay. I may not be human anymore- but I’m fully aware of how human illness and fevers, Tokiya, of which you have both.” He’d press his lips to Tokiya’s forehead. “I’m going to get a cool cloth and call Ran.”

“Ran?”

“You’re not dying, so he shouldn’t have any issues healing you.”

“He’s a demon.” Tokiya mumbles, confused. 

“And he has quite the amount of power. He’ll be able to help.”

"Careful." Tokiya gives a tired, humorless smile. "You're going to start making me think you really care about me."

Ren's face looks hurt. He'd click his tongue. "Believe it or not, you'd be right." 

Tokiya's face holds guarded surprise. He searches Ren's face, despite knowing it's useless either way. Tokiya had gotten to know Ren, but Ren was a good liar. 

Ren must see this in Tokiya's face, because he gives a soft sigh and he pushes Tokiya's bangs away from his face. As he does, Ran appears, waiting in the doorway. "That's my biggest problem. I often fall for the ones I shouldn't." Tokiya thinks that he sees Ren glance over his shoulder, towards the doorway, but his eyes move so quickly that Tokiya can't quite tell. 

Tokiya would look away, chewing on his lip. Ren would sigh, running his thumb over Tokiya's lip to force him to release it and then he'd step back, to head towards the bathroom. "He's not dying." Ren says to Ran as he passes the door. "You should have no problems healing him." There's a tone in Ren's voice that almost sounds inpatient. As if he expected Ran to already be working on it.

"Y'know, demons really aren't supposed to interfere. He probably would'a died if you hadn't stepped in." Despite his words, Ran is heading towards Tokiya. 

"Yes, well-" Ren's voice would come from the bathroom. "I'm not taking his soul. I can do whatever I want."

It doesn't come as much of a surprise that Ren wasn't supposed to save Tokiya. There's some hope in Tokiya that Ren may have been telling the truth. Maybe he really did care for Tokiya. He must, at least a little, right? 

Ran would pull back the blanket, and he'd pull up Tokiya's shirt, searching for something. Tokiya would assume the wound. Tokiya looks at Ran. He wasn't in his human form. When he was around Tokiya's house, he often wasn't. While Ren was still in the bathroom, Tokiya would ask the question that he had thought about for quite some time now. 

"Ran?" Ran would grunt, glancing up at Tokiya's face. His attention would return to the gash on Tokiya's stomach, but Tokiya knows he's listening. "How do you and Ren know each other?" The way Ren talked to Ran made it clear they did. And the note, when Tokiya first started this life. And Ran wasn't what Tokiya expected a demon to act like, but he still wasn't _friendly_. Tokiya couldn't imagine many people getting away with talking to Ran the way Ren did.

"I took his soul." Ran doesn't seem disturbed by his answer. It's almost… casual. Tokiya doesn't question further, but it opened more questions than it answered. 

Shouldn't Ren be… somewhere else? If his soul was gone. Did someone take Ran's soul? Is it just up to the demon's disgression as to what they do to the souls they take?

It's as Ren walks out of the bathroom that Tokiya feels a blinding pain as Ran presses his hand against Tokiya's stomach. Tokiya sees white and tastes static, the noise he would have made would die in his throat. He would have made a small whimper before Ranmaru would have pulled his hand away, though the pain would have receded once his hand was gone. Tokiya would try to sit up, to see what had happened to the wound, but Ren would have pushed him back down. Tokiya feels a cool cloth against Tokiya's forehead. 

"You're not entirely healed. Only the cut is. You're still going to need a few days of bed rest." Ren would explain. 

"I think I'm supposed to go in tomorrow." Tokiya would mumble. Ren moves the cloth across Tokiya's forehead, and then moves to lie it across his neck. It feels nice. The only person Tokiya was used to caring for him was actually Ren. He did still appreciate it. 

Ren would click his tongue. Tokiya could tell that when Ren was a bit harsher with him that Ren was being genuine. It happened especially in moments like these- where Ren would turn more into Tokiya's caretaker than his partner. "They'll get over it. You're staying in bed tomorrow." 

"I'll let 'em know. Don't worry 'bout callin' in." Ran would step back from the bed. "I've gotta go now. See ya later, Toki."

As soon as Ranmaru leaves the doorway, he's gone. Ren pets through Tokiya's hair, and his voice is softer. "Get some rest. I'm sure you're confused, but I'll explain more when your fever goes down."

When Ren does explain, Tokiya finds out that it was a ransom situation. Tokiya would have had a hard time believing it. But Ren would have also admitted that he doubted Tokiya would have been getting out alive, whether the money had been paid or not.

"Was Ran angry that you saved me?" Tokiya's eyebrows would furrow.

"Ran told me where you were, darling. You've already promised him your soul. It doesn't matter to him when he gets it. Eighty years means as little to him as it does to me." Tokiya tries to hide the expression on his face when Ren says that, but he must not do a very good job because Ren reaches out, his fingers brushing across Tokiya's cheek with a soft hum. "Ah, I suppose I could have phrased that better. Any experience I have is just as meaningful. Years may not count, but moments do."

"That sounds cheesy." Tokiya mumbles. He's mainly trying to hide his blush. "But regardless. I suppose I owe you my life."

"Don't look at it like that. I did it of my own volition. If you must feel that you owe anyone, you can owe Ran. You've already paid it off with your soul, anyways. And for as much as Ran talks about all of his rules- he technically saved your life when he told me. So I'd bet that he'd have saved you if I weren't here." 

Tokiya would blink. "Really?' 

"If I were alive, I'd bet my life on it. You know, it isn't his job to hang around you nearly as much as he does. Nor was it his responsibility to heal you."

"That was because you told him to." 

Ren would give an almost bittersweet smile. "You have to make up your mind, Toki. You go back and forth, telling me that I'm not genuine and telling me that Ran isn't. But now you're beginning to contradict yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"If Ran did it for me- I did it for you. If I didn't care about you, then why would it matter to me whether he helped or not?"

Tokiya would get quiet. Ren did have a point.

"It's just too strange." Tokiya would say, his voice almost weak. "Because at the end of the day, aren't you both after my life? I'm human and you aren't." 

"Not anymore. But I was, once. Ran and I have both been in your situation. It's certainly not impossible to care for you. In fact, I find that you make it easy. Remember that I'm a good match for you. But that means that you're also a good match for me. It's… a bit of a shame, loving you." Ren's voice sounds honest. "Because when you pass on, I won't. There is no growing old or living out _my_ life with you. Sure, I'm sure if I tried I could be indifferent. But what's that phrase? 'It is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all.' That's how I feel."

Tokiya's eyes would soften, and he'd reach for Ren's hand. Ren would give him a gentle smile. "Don't look so sad. I've accepted this, and I've learned to just enjoy you while I have you."

Tokiya would frown. “When I doubt that you’re genuine… does it… hurt?” Tokiya can’t help but switch their places in his head, and he knows that he’d be hurt. If he loved Ren, and Ren had convinced himself that Tokiya was lying. 

“It’s frustrating.” Ren would admit. “Though I know you well enough to know that it’s less of an opinion on me and more of an opinion on yourself. If you wanted my opinion, I’d really rather you just let me care for you, without questioning my motives every step of the way. This is what you wanted. You went so far as to turn to the occult for a partner, but you’re fighting the affection I’m trying to give you. You like making yourself miserable. And as much as I hate to say it, you’re going to be miserable for the rest of eternity when your life ends, so why not just let yourself be happy?” Ren’s voice is so calm the entire time. 

“I’ll try.” Tokiya says quietly. 

Ren would flip his hand over to squeeze Tokiya’s, whose hand had still been on top of Ren’s. “Don’t look so guilty, baby. Take your time. Lucky for you, I’m here no matter what. Be as miserable as you need to be to get it out of your system. No matter how much you complain, or how upset you get, it’s not going to be too much for me.”

Tokiya really did make an attempt to just let Ren care for him. He did find he was a lot happier when he stopped reassuring himself that Ren didn’t actually care about him. When he stopped trying to tell if Ren was or wasn’t lying. 

And then Tokiya would have started noticing a man, seemingly watching him from a distance. At first he wasn’t very alarmed, but then he kept seeing the man. He would see the man in places he shouldn’t- like in the corner of a set, or in the back of a restaurant, or on the corner of his street. The last one would have made him extremely uncomfortable, and Ren would have noticed when Tokiya had gotten home. 

Ren wouldn’t have pressed a kiss to Tokiya’s cheek in the way he normally did, choosing instead to turn Tokiya’s head towards him. “What happened?”

“I think someone’s following me.” Tokiya’s voice is almost uncertain, but there’s an edge of discomfort, too. 

“What?” Ren’s voice is sharper, and his face has turned serious. “Where did you see him?” 

“Most recently, just down the street.” 

“Stay inside.” Tokiya’s heart pounds in his chest, and there must be a look of fear. He wasn’t worried about Ren, should Ren go to check, because Ren _was_ a demon- but the thought of being left alone was what was scaring Tokiya. Ren would pull him into a tight hug, his voice reassuring. “Don’t worry, darling. I’m not leaving you. I don’t plan to let you out of my sight.” Ren’s voice gets almost dangerous on his last sentence. 

“I… would suggest calling Ran. But he might not be able to help.” Tokiya mumbles, holding onto Ren. He did feel better, knowing that Ren wouldn’t leave him. He certainly felt safer with Ren. 

“I think that’s a good idea, actually. I’m positive he’d be willing to look into this. The only problem is that I don’t feel comfortable with you trying to summon him right now, because you could summon someone that isn’t him. I’d rather not have you around _more_ demons right now.”

“So we wait?” Tokiya asks quietly.

“We wait.” Ren agrees. 

Ren wasn’t joking when he said that he wouldn’t let Tokiya out of his sight. Ren would follow him between rooms, and Tokiya would find him checking outside. What scared Tokiya was how non discreet Ren was being.

“Ren?” Tokiya’s voice was a bit scared. Ren would look at him, and his wary expression would soften as he’d make his way to Tokiya. 

Ren would lean forward, kissing Tokiya softly. He’d pull back and mumble, “I’m sorry, baby. Am I scaring you?”

“I… you’re just taking this really seriously. I know it isn’t a light topic but…”

Ren would sigh. “I can sense someone.” His voice is grim. “I don’t want you worrying about it, because I’m putting myself in charge of this. But I need you to stay near me.”

“I will.” Tokiya promises. “I won’t leave your side.”

Ren’s arms wrap around Tokiya, holding him. “Why don’t we lie down?” Tokiya would nod, and he’d follow Ren to the bed. Ren would let go of him, but would take his hand. 

They’d lay down together. It wasn’t often that it was Tokiya holding Ren, but Tokiya was fine with it being the other way. He liked Ren taking charge- and though Ren clearly was willing to take any position he could, Tokiya thinks he liked taking the leading position best. 

“Ren?” Tokiya’s voice is quiet. Ren doesn’t speak, but he squeezes Tokiya, to let Tokiya know he can continue. “I… now isn’t the right time. But I think I’d like to sleep with you.” His voice is quiet and serious.

“I’m not sure what I think about that.” Ren admits. “I told you from the start that if you wanted to, I would. But you know it’s dangerous… right? I can’t turn it off, Toki.”

“I know. I’m not trying to throw away what’s left of my life. I just… I want to be intimate with _you_.”

“There might be a way around me taking your life source, Tokiya.” Ren says quietly. “It’s not going to be quite as… enjoyable. But it’s the only safe way to do it.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can help. I can’t finish you off, and I can’t go all the way- I can still be physical with you, if that would be enough.” 

“It would.” Tokiya would press himself further against Ren’s chest. “Thank you. For telling me the way you’ve found around it.”

“I care about you. I really wouldn’t like to kill you faster.”

It would be the next day when Ran would have stopped by. It’s Ren who would have filled him in on everything. That day, Tokiya wouldn’t have gone to work, either, by Ren’s request. Ran’s face would have turned livid when Ren had told him what had been going on. 

“God fuckin’ damnitt.” Ranmaru would growl, scowling. “I know exactly what fuckin’ happened. I got to someone before a different demon, and now he’s tryin’ to fuck with my other deals.”

“They’re mad at you, so they’re going after me?” Tokiya would ask. He mostly just wanted to make sure he got it straight. 

"If he kills my clients, I don't get their souls. And my job is a numbers game."

"...Does _he_ get their souls?" 

"No. He'd get himself in a lotta trouble if he stole them."

Tokiya would get quiet, and Ran would pay him on the shoulder. "Don't stress yourself. This one ain't your issue. I'll take care of it."

Ran already hung out around Tokiya and Ren quite often, but he's here a lot more now. Ren likes to accompany Tokiya around the house, and Ran likes to accompany Tokiya outside of it. Tokiya had been instructed to just live normally, but it was hard to not be on edge. 

Not to mention the close calls. The first one had really shaken Tokiya up, because when the car flew the red light and had almost hit him dead on, he _knew_ there hadn't been a car behind the light when he started walking. Tokiya had tripped over himself and out of the way just in time to avoid the collision, and he'd sat on the sidewalk breathing heavily for a few moments. As he watched the car speed away, he'd notice that there was no license plate. 

He wasn't crying yet, still feeling shocked. He had rolled his ankle getting out of the way, scraped himself up some on the sidewalk and he definitely had a bruise from where he had been hit by the side mirror, but was otherwise uninjured. Tokiya's day wasn't over, but he was too shaken up to keep up an act, and he just wanted to be home. He was too afraid to walk home by himself now. And it didn't help that people were surrounding him- he _had_ almost just gotten hit by a car.

Tokiya would limp his way away from the crowd, but no where too hidden. He didn't want to make himself an easier target. Ren would answer on the second ring.

"Toki?" Ren sounds just a bit surprised. 

Ren's voice almost makes Tokiya lose it, but he holds it in. His voice is very weak when he talks. "I'd like to go home. I don't… I don't feel safe. Can you come and get me…?" 

"Of course." Ren's answer is smooth. "Where are you?" 

Tokiya would tell his location. He was next to a restaurant, where he and his team were supposed to get lunch. Safe to say that Tokiya didn't have much of an appetite left. 

"I'll be there in five minutes. If you're in danger, call me." 

"Thank you."

Ren would give a hum, but would then hang up the phone. Luckily there are no close calls while Tokiya waits, and sure enough, five minutes later he would see Ren. Ren would walk up to him, and almost immediately would grab Tokiya's chin to turn his face to each side, and Tokiya sees Ren's eyes search his, likely looking for pain. 

Tokiya hadn't been able to keep in his tears after he had gotten off the phone with Ren, but they were silent tears, though they seemed endless. He was slowly recovering from his shock and he could start to feel the pain in his side and ankle. Ren hadn't missed the way Tokiya was leaning against the wall. There must have been some pain in his eyes, too, because Ren's voice comes out very soft. Like talking to a child, or pet. 

"Where does it hurt, honey?"

"I think I sprained my ankle." Tokiya would hiccup. It was definitely at least a sprain. It had caught on the curb and twisted sharply as he fell. He really hadn't used it much, barely putting any pressure on it as he limped to his somewhat out of the way spot. "And I think I bruised my side." Ren would crouch down, "It's my-"

"Left." Ren says, a bit dryly. "It's a break, darling. A bad one, too." 

A break? Tokiya had never broken a bone. It hurt, sure, but he would have definitely assumed a sprain. A wave of fear flashes over him. Maybe his shock hasn't completely wore off. He really didn't want it to hurt more. 

Even then, Tokiya realizes that he could have been killed. A broken ankle wasn't that bad. Though it does mean that Tokiya won't be able to work for a bit. 

"What happened?" Ren's eyes move back up to Tokiya's face, and Tokiya glances towards the street. "I was almost hit. I got out of the way, but it was close." 

Ren looks livid. Tokiya wonders if the demon after him was behind this, or if it was coincidental. Based off of Ren's face, he doesn't care. 

"We just need to get you some medical attention for now. It's a bit far to carry you, and you can't walk, so I'll call a car. It should be alright if I'm with you." Ren stands and Tokiya nods. Ren is fast with dialing a car, and then he turns back to Tokiya. "You said your side hurt?" 

Tokiya's face would go a bit red. "You don't have to check that here."

"If you didn't realize your ankle was broken, there's no telling how bad your side is." Ren's voice is almost scolding. And with that, Ren would reach forward to lift Tokiya’s shirt. Tokiya looks down, and he can see the already darkening bruise. It was pretty obvious from the shape that he had been hit by the mirror. “It’s not open, but you could have some cracked ribs. Humans are fragile.” Ren would drop his shirt as the car pulled up. “I won’t pick you up, so long as you don’t step on your ankle.” The way Ren moves makes it obvious that he wants Tokiya to use him as support. It hurts a bit, reaching up, even on his uninjured side, but he does. He really has to lean on Ren to avoid pressing down on his ankle, but he does. Ren helps him into the car, and the driver takes off en route to the hospital. 

Tokiya wouldn’t need to stay very long. It still would be a few hours, and Ren would stay there with him, but it was the process of getting X-Rays and then taking care of his injuries. The scrapes were unimportant, but he had to get a cast. There wasn’t much to do for his ribs either, but they were cracked. He’d be given a prescription for some pain medication and an order to rest. 

That’s where he’d be sent when he got home- right to bed. Ran would have been at the house, though something in his expression would make Tokiya feel like Ran already knew what happened. 

“Alright. Up to bed with you.” Ren’s voice is casual, but there’s not room for argument. It doesn’t mean Tokiya won’t try to negotiate. 

“But you and Ran are going to talk and I want to be here for that. Can’t I lay down on the couch?”

Ren would stare at him for a long moment, and he’d sigh. “No. But Ran and I can bring it up to the bedroom.” It’s a type of relenting, and Tokiya isn’t going to push it further. 

Tokiya’s being carried. He has been, picked up before they had even gotten inside. At least it waited until they were home, Tokiya supposed. So Ren would carry him upstairs. “We’ll get you changed in a moment. I think this conversation should come first. And it isn’t as if you’ll get proper rest until it’s done anyways.” There’s a tone of disapproval in Ren’s voice. Tokiya would bet all he had that if he hadn’t been fairly cooperative earlier, Ren wouldn’t have given in at all. 

“What exactly happened?” Ran would ask, his voice gruff. He had trailed behind Tokiya and Ren into their shared bedroom. Ren would turn his attention back to Ran. 

Tokiya had told Ren the entire story, in detail, while they waited in the emergency room. “Toki was almost hit by a car. If I had to make a guess, I’d say it was your demon friend, trying to off him. He was only hit with the mirror, but he hurt himself getting out of the way.”

Ran would grunt, and he’d look Tokiya over. “Just the ankle?”

“And a few cracked ribs.”

“Shouldn’t be an issue to heal him, then.” Ran would shrug, and Ren would shake his head. Tokiya’s eyebrows would furrow, and Ran would raise an eyebrow.

“Don’t.” Ren’s voice sounds final.

“What? Why?” Ran’s tone is a bit unbelieving. 

“If he’s hurt, he’ll be staying home. I’d personally rather keep an eye on him myself.” Ren’s voice is so calm. 

“This is like some Stephen King novel.” Ran mutters. 

“I didn’t put him there myself.” Ren would cross his arms. “I’m making this decision. The safest place he can be is under my watch, and I can’t accompany him to work. It isn’t as if he won’t be cared for.”

Ran would stare at Ren for a long moment. “No need to convince me. I didn’t say I disagree.” Tokiya would blink. He certainly didn’t feel like he was in this conversation- and he isn’t sure that they’d listen to him even if he spoke up. 

“So I’m just… stuck inside?” Tokiya would frown, and both Ren and Ran would turn towards him. 

“It isn’t your fault- but unfortunately, yes. For the time being.” Ren says ‘unfortunately’ but Tokiya isn’t sure how unfortunate he really believes it to be.

“I’ll try to find the guy.” Ran would say gruffly. “‘Fore you get stuck here too long.”

Tokiya would be in for a few weeks. Ren was awfully receptive to Tokiya’s needs- but Tokiya missed being busy, and having things to do. Sure, he couldn’t think of anyone better to be stuck with than Ren, but he was still bed ridden. He was stuck in bed for far longer than he actually should have been- because even when he was well enough to walk around, Ren would still limit his time on his feet. 

The last close call was much worse. 

He was finally out of his house, but now Ran would accompany him when he was outside, and at work. Unfortunately, neither Tokiya or Ran had realized the other demon was no longer working alone. 

Ran had found the demon, and the confrontation happened in a backstage area. There were almost no workers back where they were, so the confrontation was safe. Not that Ran or the other demon were likely to care. 

“Would you just fuckin’ drop it?” Ran had the man pinned to the wall by his shirt. 

“I’ve already killed three of your clients and you’ve yet to bat an eye. What’s with this one?” The demon would scoff.

“None of your business is fuckin’ what. If you don’t back off, I’ll kill you. Easy as that.”

The demon would turn his head towards Tokiya, and Tokiya doesn’t have time to react before he feels something wrap around his throat. 

In a swift motion, he feels himself raise, being lifted with one of the rafters of the theatre. How had he let someone sneak up on him like that? Even from his raised position, he’d hear the demon taunt. 

“Let me go or let him die.” 

Ran doesn’t respond. Tokiya can hear the disgusting, wet noise as Ran separates the demon’s head from his body. It’s less than a few seconds later when Tokiya hears a fearful, “Oh my god!” And he feels himself frantically being lowered. 

Tokiya crumples to the ground, coughing and heaving and just trying to breathe. He can feel the scratches from where he clawed at the rope around his throat, and he knows that it’s going to be bruised, at best. 

He hears footsteps approach, and they stand over him for a minute. He can hear the panic from the man behind him suddenly quiet, and he can hear them leave. He glances up, and though everything seems a bit hazy, he can see the man leave. 

Tokiya feels so lightheaded. He must have crushed something in his throat, because he still can’t breathe. When Ran crouches in front of him, Tokiya reaches for him. 

Ran’s face is so grim. Tokiya wonders if Ran thinks he’s going to beg. Tears prick Tokiya’s eyes. He still can’t catch his breath, and his vision keeps fading in and out. He’s dying. He must be. 

He’d drag himself to Ran, and he’d hug him. It was comforting, knowing he wouldn’t die alone. He feels Ran’s hand on the side of his neck, his touch surprisingly gentle. 

Tokiya would close his eyes. He’d wait- but the pain would start to fade. He starts to feel himself begin to breathe again, and when he opens his eyes, the world isn’t fuzzy. 

“Did-” Tokiya’s voice _is_ still hoarse. “Did you save me?”

“I had to.” Ran’s voice was grim. “I shouldn’t have. But I did.”

Tokiya stays still. He’s not dead, and he’s not dying, but he’s still tired. A lot had happened in a short amount of time. 

“We should get you back to Ren. He’s gonna flip.” Ran would say, and the tone in his voice is different. It’s a bit strained, but he’s trying to make it relaxed. Tokiya would pull himself off of Ran. 

Tokiya would give a small, weak smile.

Ren wouldn’t have been happy. He’s not upset at Ran or Tokiya, but he’s definitely angry. “He’s dead, yes?” Ren’s voice is tight as he looks at Ran. His hands rest on Tokiya’s biceps, Tokiya’s back to Ren’s chest. Ren had grabbed onto Tokiya and held him close when he saw their expressions as they entered the house. Ran explained what had happened.

“Yeah. He’s dead. It’s over.”

“Good.” Ren would let out a breath. He doesn’t let go of Tokiya. Tokiya would look up at Ren, and he’d notice a very soft expression that Ren’s giving Ran. Normally in this situation, Ren would bring up Ran’s rules- but he doesn’t this time. Tokiya can tell from Ren’s expression that he’s grateful. Likely, Tokiya imagines, because Tokiya’s still alive right now. 

Ran really wasn’t supposed to save Tokiya. Tokiya knew that. 

Before all of this, Tokiya would have been alright dying. He would have thought now that he’d be alright with it- because at least he would have died happy. But he wants to be alive. He wants to keep living. 

Of course he was grateful. Grateful enough that he wouldn't push Ran for answers as to why he helped Tokiya. Because Tokiya wonders if Ran knows himself. He wonders if Ran is comfortable with his answer. If Ran would admit it to himself. 

Tokiya won't admit the possibilities to himself. It must be harder for Ran.

It's years where everything is calm. 

Tokiya would be lying in bed with Ren, his head on Ren's chest. His voice would come out quiet. "Ren?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I want to be intimate with you." Tokiya is blunt. Something he often isn't. 

"Well aren't we straight forward today." Ren would tease with a soft smile. 

"I don't want to change subjects today, Ren." Ren had done it before. Too many times. The less to the point that Tokiya was, the easier it was for Ren to distract Tokiya. Tokiya truly believed that it wasn't because Ren didn't want it- he believed Ren was worried for Tokiya.

"Are you sure, baby? We could just cuddle. That's still intimate." Ren's arm wraps tighter against Tokiya, his words mumbled into Tokiya's hair. 

"Are you really that against it?" Tokiya's voice isn't very loud. 

"It's nothing like that." Ren's next line comes out sultry. "I'd love nothing more than to pin you beneath me and make you whine out my name." His voice changes once more, to something soft. "But I've experienced the taste of almost losing you a few times now and I've found that I don't favor it. And I'd really hate to be the one to lessen your time further. I gave you eighty years. After seeing all the trouble you attract, I fear that number to be much, much lower." 

Ren doesn't _sound_ upset, but Tokiya knows that the displeased tone in his voice meant that he was. "But there's a way around it." Tokiya holds tightly onto Ren. "You told me so."

Ren would sigh. "I've never done it, Toki. I don't know for sure that it will work."

"We can still try." 

"I love the enthusiasm to sleep with me, baby, but I'm serious. I don't want to hurt you." 

"You told me at the beginning of everything that once or twice wouldn't be too bad."

"Will you stop throwing my words back at me?" Ren huffs, but it isn't quite as annoyed as he's trying to make it. "I told you all of this before I cared."

"I don't want to die, Ren. I'm happy being alive. But I also really want to be with you physically. I-" Tokiya's face would go bright red as he'd hide his face in Ren's chest. 

"You what?" Ren would ask gently. 

"I've never… I'm a virgin. I wanted to wait until I was with someone I loved, and I love _you_ Ren." Tokiya's voice is a bit upset. He isn't trying, but he can't hide it, either.

"Oh, darling." Ren's expression softens immensely. "I- alright. But I'm sorry to say that I still won't go all the way with you. And if this goes badly, we can't do it again. Those are my conditions, and I won't change them. So long as you accept that… I'll take this a step further. I do love you, Toki. And I do want to be physical with you, too. Trust me when I say I'm holding myself back."

Tokiya holds tightly onto Ren. “I love you, Ren. I really, really love you.”

“I love you, too, Tokiya. More than I ever thought I could.” 

“Could-” Tokiya’s face would flush red once more. “Could we take our step forward tonight?”

Ren would chuckle. “Impatient are we?” He shifts, moving Tokiya so that he can lean down to press his lips against Tokiya’s. It only takes a second for Ren to have moved, pinning Tokiya beneath him. Tokiya’s hands are wrapped around Ren’s neck, pressing himself against Ren. 

Ren slept naked. That was something Tokiya had found out only a few months into their relationship. So Ren was already entirely bared. 

It had taken Tokiya almost a year into the relationship to sleep how he was most comfortable- for a long time he had slept fully clothed. Nothing less than a T-shirt, sweats and socks. When he slept alone, he slept in nothing but sweats, and that’s what he was in now. Ren seemed surprised when Tokiya had finally begun sleeping the way he was most comfortable- and he had teased Tokiya about how Ren wishes Tokiya would have given him this show sooner. 

The next night, Tokiya’s shirt would have returned- and Ren would have gotten him out of it less than ten minutes in, assuring him that there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Of course, when Ren’s voice had turned into a purr and he would have told Tokiya that he really did like it, it wouldn’t have helped Tokiya be any less embarrassed. 

Tokiya didn’t mind it all now. Especially with Ren’s skin pressed against his own. Ren was absolutely intoxicating and Tokiya felt like he couldn’t get enough. “I love you.” Tokiya repeats again, mumbling it against Ren’s lips. Tokiya watches Ren’s eyes soften. 

“You’re making this hard, baby.” Ren gives an almost sad chuckle. He moves, holding himself on one arm, and maneuvering his hand so he can place it against Tokiya’s cheek. “I absolutely adore you. I wish I could give you exactly what you’re asking for.”

“I’m not worried about the pleasure, or going all of the way, Ren. I… more than anything I want you in a way that only I can have you. And… I know that might sound bittersweet to you at best- but I’m not concerned about future or past. I care about right now. You care for me well, Ren. This is just… anything is important to me. I just want what you can give me. I don’t want you to feel bad about what you can’t.”

“You shouldn’t be reassuring me, Toki.” Ren lets out another almost weak chuckle. 

“You just seem so sad about this.” Tokiya frowns. “If… if you really don’t want this, I won’t make you.” His voice gets quiet, but it’s serious.

Ren’s eyebrows draw in. He presses his forehead to Tokiya’s and he closes his eyes. “You want this. And don’t get me wrong- I want it just as much. I’m worried. But I gave you my conditions. Do you agree?”

“I do.”

“Then I’m willing to try.” Ren kisses Tokiya softly, and Tokiya kisses back. When Ren trails down to Tokiya’s jaw, and to his neck, it’s adoring. It’s passionate, and Tokiya feels special. With how good Ren’s kisses feel, he can’t imagine himself truly needing more than Ren’s touch. “Remember darling-” Ren would mumble his words against a sensitive spot on Tokiya’s neck, making him shudder. But he’s listening. “If you get close, I need you to tell me. I can’t be near you when you come.”

“I will.” Tokiya promises quietly. His voice is shaky, but he needs to let Ren know that he understands. 

Ren continues down to Tokiya’s chest, his hands trailing over Tokiya’s body. Tokiya’s breath is heavier, and his heart is pounding. His body feels so warm. 

And then Ren makes his way down to Tokiya’s stomach. Ren was definitely taking his time, but with Ren so close, Tokiya’s breath is coming even _more_ labored. Ren’s thumbs hook under Tokiya’s waistband, and Tokiya whimpers. The low chuckle Ren lets out makes Tokiya’s stomach twist. 

“Patience, Toki. It’s a virtue, you know.”

Tokiya really doesn’t know if he could even _handle_ Ren trying to go all the way with him. He doesn’t think he’d make it that long. Ren hadn’t gotten that close to anything too sensitive and Tokiya was already trying hard to just stay still under Ren’s soft touch. It may have been gentle- but it was confident. It was like Ren already knew all of Tokiya’s special spots. When Ren would press his thumbs into Tokiya’s hips over his sweats, Tokiya’s breath would be audible. “Ren-” It’s still a whine, and the wolfish grin Ren gives is beyond attractive. 

Turns out that Tokiya _would_ be whining Ren’s name. 

Normally Tokiya might find Ren to be a tease- but considering this was close to as far as they’d be able to go, Tokiya would forgive it. More than anything, he was glad to have Ren touching him. 

Tokiya _did_ want to reciprocate, but he doubted Ren would let him. He’d likely try- later. But he really wanted this, and he wanted to enjoy it, in case it was the only time they’d be able to go this far. So he’d just selfishly enjoy it. Ren seemed to be enjoying it, too. 

Ren would pull down Tokiya’s sweats, and he’d chuckle when he’d realize Tokiya wasn’t wearing anything under them. “You _were_ eager, weren’t you?” He’d purr. Tokiya would let out a low, choked sound when Ren nuzzles into his hip, and Tokiya’s hand moves into Ren’s hair. Ren lets out another chuckle, against Tokiya’s skin, making Tokiya squirm. “Why don’t you help me out, hmm?” Two of Ren’s fingers would press against Tokiya’s lips, and Tokiya’s mouth would open, taking Ren’s fingers into his mouth. Tokiya knows this is a bit situational, based off what was happening and who it was happening with- but he’d never expect himself to get _turned on_ by sucking Ren’s fingers. 

Well, there’s a first time for everything. 

Tokiya’s tongue presses against the underside of Ren’s fingers, and Ren presses another kiss on his stomach. “You’re doing so well, darling.” Ren’s voice is deep, and it makes Tokiya’s heart pound faster. His hand tightens, just a bit, in Ren’s hair, and he manages to get a moan from Ren. He’d tug again, just to get that noise again, and he’d hum against Ren’s fingers. Ren would pull his hand away, nuzzling against Tokiya’s stomach and pressing another soft kiss against it. He’d sit up, just a bit, and Tokiya would move his hand to let Ren move, though his hand stays in Ren’s hair. 

It was soft. As soft as it looked. This wasn’t the first time that Tokiya had touched Ren’s hair, of course, but it felt different. Ren would lick a strip across the palm of his hand, and across the inside of the two dry fingers, and he’d wrap his hand around Tokiya with a firm grip. Despite watching Ren, the feeling still takes Tokiya by surprise, and he can’t stop his hips from bucking up. He notices Ren watching his face as Tokiya looks down at him through lidded eyes. 

“I love you, Ren.” Tokiya says breathlessly. 

“I’m starting to think that saying I love you might be your kink.” Ren smirks, laughing a bit. “Lucky for you, I love you, too.”

Ren’s hand begins to move, slow and steady. 

Tokiya had touched himself before. It was hard to be alone in your mid-twenties and to not experiment at all. But this wasn’t the same. To say that it was better would be an understatement. The knot in his stomach was warm and almost uncomfortable in the best kind of way. 

“Remember to tell me when you’re close.” Ren mumbles. He’s watching Tokiya’s face closely. 

Tokiya nods, and though he opens his mouth to give a verbal confirmation, Ren’s pace changes and Tokiya gives a stuttering breath instead. Ren looks satisfied. 

Tokiya lasts longer than he thought he would, perhaps by sheer force of will alone, but when he feels his stomach start to twist, he pulls on Ren’s hair. “I’m really close, Ren.” There’s almost a bit of disappointment in his voice. He almost unwillingly loosens his grip in Ren’s hair. 

Ren’s hand stops, his other squeezing Tokiya’s leg. “I have to move away, baby. You’re going to have to finish yourself.”

The last thing he does before he moves away is to take Tokiya’s hand. He takes three of Tokiya’s fingers into his mouth, running his tongue over the pads of his fingers and then down, and he pulls away, running his tongue over the palm of Tokiya’s hand and his pinkie, moving Tokiya’s hand to wrap around Tokiya. 

If Ren hadn’t, Tokiya doubts he would have actually finished himself off. He wanted it- but it’s too bittersweet. He didn’t want to finish himself off. He wanted Ren. But Ren had made it clear he wouldn’t be testing this. 

Ren would move off of the bed. He’s still watching Tokiya, but he’s further away. Tokiya’s hand moves almost without his consent, too lost in lust to even feel embarrassed to be watched by Ren. Ren encourages Tokiya from his spot, near the other end of the room. “You’re doing so good, baby.” He purrs. “You look so sexy. I love you, Toki.”

That’s what ends up sending him over the edge, and then he’s stuck, having to lay there for a second. Ren lets him have a moment, but he stays across the room. When Tokiya’s somewhat recovered, Ren would speak in a soft voice. “I’m afraid you’ll have to clean yourself up. Just to be safe. As soon as you’re done I’ll head back over, darling.”

Tokiya would take the tissues on the bedside counter, wiping at his stomach. He was, unfortunately, used to this. True to Ren’s word, as soon as Tokiya had disposed of the tissues, Ren was back towards the bed. He’d lay back down to bring Tokiya closer to himself, and he’d hum. “God, you were so pretty, Toki.” Ren had taken the big spoon position, and he’d duck his head to kiss the spot in between Tokiya’s shoulder blades. “You did good.”

“Thank you, Ren.” Tokiya’s voice is quiet and tired. He’d stifle a yawn. He felt drained. 

“You can sleep, Toki. I’ll be here.” Ren pulls Tokiya closer to himself, and Tokiya closes his eyes. It takes almost no time for Tokiya to fall asleep. 

When Tokiya wakes up, he feels terrible. The first feeling that registers is dismay. It must be from last night. Last night must not have worked, and the thought hurts Tokiya. 

Tokiya wouldn’t have brought it up, but he can’t stand up. He feels sick, and tired. And Ren must have already been onto it, because when Tokiya reaches out for his phone, he realizes he’s been out for nearly fourteen hours. Ren’s arm is around Tokiya’s chest. “I was afraid this would happen.” Ren would sigh. 

“It’s not that bad.” Tokiya would mumble. 

Ren would click his tongue. “We’re done. Unfortunately.” Ren would then sigh, his voice softening. “You did everything right, Tokiya. It went badly, but it isn’t anything you did. It’s just… unfortunate.”

“It would have went fine if I hadn’t finished, though, I’d bet.”

Ren would give an exasperated sigh. “You can’t just keep yourself on the edge, Tokiya. And even if it worked, and even if you tried- you couldn’t hold out more than once or twice, anyways.”

“You don’t know that.” 

“I’m sorry that this won’t work out, Toki, but it won’t. I’m more than happy to be close to you, but we can’t be close sexually.”

Tokiya would stay quiet for a long moment. “Alright. I still… don’t feel right that I didn’t do anything for you, either, though.”

Ren would sigh, and he’d rest his head against the back of Tokiya’s. “Don’t worry about that. I got pleasure just from seeing you pleasured. And because I’m an incubus, that’s the truth. I feed off of sexual energy-” Ren’s voice becomes dry. “Whether I mean to or not.”

“I hope you aren’t beating yourself up over this, Ren. I’ve told you before I don’t want to die, and I’m not trying to help you kill me. But I’m dying right now. And even if we can’t do it again- I wouldn’t trade this experience.” Tokiya’s voice turns from genuine to teasing. “And I’m not sure if you know this- but I love you.”

Ren would snort, squeezing Tokiya. “I love you, too. And it’s taken me a long time, but I’ve accepted this. It wasn’t easy, and it still isn’t- but it comes with the occupation.”

It would take an entire day for Tokiya to recover, but once he had he felt much better. 

And then he would have been called into the office of his head Agent, who would have been sitting at the desk, waiting for him. 

“I’m not sure if you know this, Ichinose, but we often create tabloids for our actors. I’d like to create one for you, to get things stirring.”

“What?” Tokiya would blink, surprised, and his face would turn wary. “And just what did you have in mind?”

“Cheating rumors.”

“No.” Tokiya’s voice is immediately horrified. He thinks of Ren, right away. That was the only thing he asked. “I won’t. I don’t want that.”

“Well, if you want to keep your job, you will.”

“Then I don’t want to keep my job.” Tokiya would grit his teeth. “I’ll do a lot of things and this isn’t one of them.”

“If you walk out of my office, our deal is over. If you stay, we’re releasing the tabloid.”

Tokiya would turn on his heel, and he’d walk out of the room.

He’d actually run into Ran on his way out, and Ran would accompany him walking out. “What happened?”

Tokiya’s jaw would grit. “I think I just lost my job.”

“What?” Ran’s eyebrow would raise. 

“He wanted to release a whole bunch of public rumors that I was cheating on Ren. I told him no.”

“...You might be a lil too good for this job, Toki.”

“Well if not wanting the world, and _my partner_ to think that I’m unfaithful makes me ‘too good’ then I don’t want to be bad.” Tokiya would huff. 

Ran would set his hand on Tokiya’s shoulder. “If that’s what you feel is right, then that’s your decision.”

“The job is wonderful. It’s everything that I wanted. But with some extra effort, I might still be able to pick up the occasional role. I can’t get another Ren.”

Ran would look at Tokiya with an unreadable expression, and then he’d nod. “Yeah.”

When Tokiya would get home, Ren would welcome him with a kiss on the cheek. Tokiya can’t quite muster a smile. “What’s wrong, darling?” 

Tokiya would frown a bit. “I lost my job.”

Ren would blink, surprised. “What?”

That was Ran’s reaction, too. “They wanted to start fake rumors that I was cheating on you. I told them no.”

Ren’s arms would wrap around Tokiya. “I can’t say that I’m not glad you said no. For quite a few reasons- one of which would have to be your own standing. You’re talented, Toki. You’ll find more jobs. But having that kind of rumor about yourself out there is negative media. That’s not anything that you need.”

“I did it a lot for you, too.” Tokiya says quietly. “I’d never. You asked me for one thing, and I’d never go against what you asked of me.”

“I know you wouldn’t. I know that’s not who you are.”

Tokiya would give a soft, barely there smile. 

Tokiya _would _get more jobs. They aren’t quite as constant as they had been, but there were still people after him for his talents.__

__One set would have immediately set him off, sending a feeling of unease through him. He would have texted Ren._ _

__“I don’t think I can take this job. I don’t feel comfortable.”_ _

__“Did something happen? Should I come get you?”_ _

__“It’s not that bad. I just have a bad feeling. I can make it home.”_ _

__“Stay safe, Toki, and call me if it gets worse.”_ _

__Tokiya would duck out before anyone could spot him- to his knowledge. He was wrong, and it would become obvious when he was pulled back inside by the back of his shirt. Out of view of the street, he'd hear a noise behind him- it was clearly a man who had grabbed Tokiya, but was he _sniffing_ him?_ _

__"Mm." The man's breathe is uncomfortable against the back of Tokiya's neck. "You smell like an incubus. But you're nothing but a body bag."_ _

__Tokiya would stiffen and the man's hand would move off of Tokiya's arm and onto Tokiya's stomach, under his shirt. If it had been alarm bells before, he was hearing sirens now._ _

__"I don't want any trouble. Please." Tokiya's voice is quiet. He manages to keep it steady._ _

__"Then stay still and I'll make this quick." The man would push Tokiya against the wall, one hand moving to press on Tokiya's back to pin him and the other moving to his hips, pushing them back and out._ _

__Tokiya's eyes would widen and fill with panicked tears. "Please don't do this." He'd beg. He'd turn his head, hoping to find some sort of help, but there isn't anyone else in the room._ _

__Was this all a trap?_ _

__By the time Tokiya is walking home, he can hardly walk. The man clearly was an incubus. It didn't hurt _while_ it happened, but the after effects were incredibly painful. And the shame and guilt and disgust had been there from the start. _ _

__Not to mention what a miracle it was that he was on his feet. He thought that he was tired after Ren._ _

__He had some texts from Ren, and two missed calls. Tokiya's voice was hoarse from crying, and the bruise forming around his neck didn't help. It would take him nearly twenty minutes to walk home, which felt excruciating. He wanted to sit down, but he doubted it would help. His tears had dried as he walked, replaced by an empty feeling._ _

__He felt like he was going to lose Ren._ _

__Tokiya hadn't wanted this. He hadn't asked for it. But all he can think about is Ren's comment about how he could smell sex on Tokiya- Tokiya hadn't felt like he was lying then and he doesn't feel like he's lying now._ _

__When he walks inside, Ren's expression changes a few times. At first there is a hint of hurt, but that one is gone the fastest, changing to surprise, and then confusion, and then anger._ _

__Ren's hand reaches out, to Tokiya's throat, and Tokiya can't hide the look of fear on his face. Ren's fingertips rest against what Tokiya imagines is a forming bruise, and Ren frowns._ _

__"Either you're into some rough things, or something isn't right. What happened Tokiya?"_ _

__Tokiya would burst into tears. The empty feeling was gone. "I tried to leave." His voice is raspy. "I asked him to stop but he wouldn't, and I couldn't get away. I'm sorry."_ _

__"Don't." Ren's voice is cold. "Don't apologize. I'm absolutely livid at whoever thought they could put their hands on you and get away with it. You're not responsible for this, Toki."_ _

__Ren reaches forward, his touch much more gentle than his face. He'd pull Tokiya against him, and it's all Tokiya can do to stay standing. Ren seems to realize this, because he picks Tokiya up._ _

__"You're going to be sick for a while." Ren says quietly. "Going all the way is an incredible strain on the human body in general- especially with an Incubus." Ren would bring Tokiya upstairs, to the bedroom. He's gentle with Tokiya, especially when he changes Tokiya into more comfortable clothes. Now that Tokiya is off of his feet, he can hardly move. He tries to help Ren, but there isn't much he can do._ _

__"I should have asked you to come." Tokiya's voice is quiet and miserable. "It didn't feel right."_ _

__Ren's hand would stroke Tokiya's cheek, his touch soft and gentle. "That, my darling, was my fault as much as yours. I won't repeat the same mistake again."_ _

__Ren would leave the room for a moment, and Tokiya would swallow down his panic. He didn't want Ren to leave the room. He didn't feel good being alone right now. But when Ren comes back in, Ran is trailing behind him. Ran looks annoyed- Tokiya hopes it isn't at him._ _

__Ren had been speaking to Ran, and Tokiya would only catch the last part of the conversation. "-doubt it will take very long. But if I'm leaving I don't want to leave him alone."_ _

__"What?" Tokiya normally wouldn't interrupt, but a genuine flash of fear would go through Tokiya as he forces himself up. Ren would move over swiftly, laying Tokiya back against the bed._ _

__"I'm just going to handle our pesky little incubus problem." Ren would kiss Tokiya's forehead. "Ran will be with you until I get back."_ _

__Tokiya's heart would beat again. "You're not leaving me?" He'd ask carefully._ _

__Ren would blink. "What? No. Of course not. This doesn't _at all_ meet the only condition I had to leave you. Cheating on me requires you consenting, Toki. I'm going to be right back. I'd say no more than an hour."_ _

__"Just… please don't do anything that might get you hurt." Tokiya's voice is pleading. "I have the utmost faith in you, Ren, and I promise I'm not questioning your strength I just… please come back safe."_ _

__Ren's eyes would soften, and his hand would run through Tokiya's hair. "I'll be coming back safe and sound. I've got you to look after, after all. Besides, any incubus as lowly as this one won't be any kind of problem. I believe that even demons should have some kind of class."_ _

__"I've yet to meet a demon that is half as good as you or Ran." Tokiya would admit quietly._ _

__Ren would give an almost sad smile, but it's Ran that speaks up. "Most demons were sorry bastards that sold their souls. Sure there are more than a few fuckers that become demons for the sick thrill, but a lotta them wouldn't 've even been in hell at all. There's a lot 'a decent people there. ‘S not as black and white as you’d think it’d be.”_ _

__Tokiya would nod. Ren would lean down to press one last kiss on Tokiya’s forehead, and then he’d move to head out the door. “I’ll be back, Toki. It won’t be long.”_ _

__Tokiya would watch him go. Ran would move to go sit on the bed, over the covers. He’d kick off his shoes and lean against the headboard, and for a long moment they’re both silent._ _

__“Am I really unlucky, or do all of your clients have these issues?” Tokiya’s voice is tired._ _

__Ran’s pause is longer than it should be, and then he’d sigh. “Couldn’t tell ya. I don’t really stick around clients.”_ _

__It’s Tokiya’s turn to be silent for too long, and his voice comes out quiet. “Do you stick around me because of Ren?”_ _

__“At first.” Ran’s voice is gruff. “If you hadn’t gotten stuck with Ren, I probably wouldn’t ‘a stuck around. I don’t think that’s really it anymore. Dunno why, but I’ve taken a likin’ to you. Clearly. How many times have I gotten you outta your predicaments?”_ _

__“I do keep meaning to thank you for that. I appreciate it.”_ _

__Ran would just grunt. Tokiya has to bite back a yawn. He’s exhausted- and he’s been lying very, very still. Moving is too difficult right now._ _

__“Get some rest. If Ren doesn’t wake you up when he gets back, I will.” Ran promises._ _

__Tokiya gives a weak smile. “Thanks.”_ _

__As soon as Tokiya closes his eyes, he’s out. True to Ran’s word, he feels a hand shaking his shoulder. He blinks himself awake, and he notices Ren in the room, wearing only a towel and searching through the drawers._ _

__“Did you take a shower?” Tokiya yawns, and then his eyebrows furrow. He’s still tired. It’s hard to stay awake._ _

__Ren would turn, and he’d smile at Tokiya. There’s a look in Ren’s eyes that almost scares Tokiya, even though it seems like it’s starting to fade. He’d walk to Tokiya, his mission for clothes momentarily forgotten. Ran doesn’t seem to react to Ren’s lack of clothing, but he does leave the room. “I did. It wasn’t a clean fight.”_ _

__Tokiya is just a bit more awake, his eyes searching Ren’s body. He tries to force himself to sit, but Ren stops that quickly- not that Tokiya could lift himself more than about two inches off of the bed. “Don’t worry, Toki. I don’t have a scratch on me.” He’d reassure._ _

__Tokiya really wonders about the other Incubus- but now isn’t the time. He’ll just focus that Ren is safe._ _

__“Get some sleep, honey. I’ll join you in the bed in a moment. I need to get dressed and talk to Ran, but you look like you’re half asleep. Everything’s taken care of now.”_ _

__Tokiya can’t argue, even if he wanted to. His body feels heavy, and all he wants right now is to be asleep. Ren is fine. That’s all he needed to know. Tokiya would close his eyes, and Ren would put his hand on Tokiya’s forehead. Tokiya is asleep before he moves his hand._ _

__It takes two entire days for Tokiya to recover. The fatigue was horrible, and he didn’t want to eat or drink, so Ren would have to make him. Ran would come by now and again over the two days to check on Tokiya, but Tokiya would really only learn that from Ren. He was usually asleep._ _

__Ran started keeping a closer eye on Tokiya’s jobs, though he really didn’t have another problem after that, thank god._ _

__Ren was careful, too. There were times when Ren would go to walk Tokiya home, especially if it got later at night. Tokiya never complained- he never needed Ren’s help, but he also didn’t mind the company going home._ _

__Ren and Tokiya had gotten married. It had been nearly twenty years since Tokiya had made his deal with Ran, and it had been ten years now since he had married Ren. Their relationship had never changed, even after they had gotten married. It was like the honeymoon period from when they started dating had just never ended. Their wedding was fairly small, because Ren was insistent that Tokiya decide how he wanted it to be. The real reason they got married in the first place was because Ren had gotten it out of Tokiya that a wedding was something he had hoped to do._ _

__Ran was the best man. Surprisingly- he was Tokiya’s. Though he may as well as have been both of theirs._ _

__The other largest change in Tokiya’s life was that he had actually started driving. He was still doing some jobs, but his main day to day job now was actually a talk show host. Tokiya really, genuinely loved it. And he was popular._ _

__Today had started like any other day. He had made it to work, and he had gone through his job. He was only a few minutes from home when he would have seen the car speed past the red light. He would have tried to get out of the way, but there was no way to avoid the car crashing directly into his driver side door._ _

__There wasn’t even pain at first. It was just a permeating sense of shock. Everything went so quickly- and then it would come to halt when he finally started to feel the pain. He’s been cut free from the car, but his legs had been crushed in between the console and the door. The glass had shattered, and he can feel the glass covering his side and his face- embedded into his skin from the airbag. He can’t breathe right. His frantic gasping hurts._ _

__There’s someone above him, and through his bruised face and swollen eyes he can just make out who it is._ _

__Ran’s face is serious, and dark. It’s sad._ _

__He’d crouch down, and he’d put his hand on Tokiya’s forehead. “‘M sorry, Toki, but it’s time.” Tokiya can tell that no one else can see Ran. He’s in too much pain to even cry. “You did good.”_ _

__It’s comforting that he isn’t going to die alone. Ran sits on the ground next to Tokiya, and Tokiya tries to reach out, just managing to move his hand. Ran gets the point, and he humors Tokiya, taking his hand. Tokiya wishes that he could say goodbye to Ren. Or to tell him that he loved him._ _

__Tokiya told Ren that morning that he loved him._ _

__That was good._ _

__He’d tell Ranmaru to pass on a message, but he can’t talk. He can’t even talk to Ran._ _

__Tokiya’s eyes would close, but it still takes some time for him to actually die._ _

__Tokiya would die happy, he decided. It may not have been the eighty years Ren thought it might be, but he enjoyed the last twenty years of his life. He enjoyed it enough to withstand what would likely be an eternity of pain. He still wouldn’t trade it, even with his time coming now._ _

__The pain would finally stop. He’d cautiously open his eyes, but everything seemed the same. He wouldn’t know that he was dead if it weren’t for Ran’s face. It’s dark. He’s let go of Tokiya’s hand._ _

__“C’mon Toki. It’s time to go.” Tokiya would follow Ran, stumbling a bit. He felt weightless, and it was strange. Ran would walk into a building, which would confuse Tokiya, but they’d enter into an elevator._ _

__Ran didn’t look human. He was in his demon form. He was quiet._ _

__When they exit the elevator, it’s dark, and damp. Tokiya shudders, his chest constricting. And then- there’s Ren. Ren would march directly up to Ran and would grab his arm. He’d give a very, very strained smile to Tokiya but it only lasts a second because he pulls Ran to the side._ _

__Tokiya doesn’t think he’s supposed to hear what they’re talking about, but he makes out almost the entire conversation._ _

__“You’re not just going to leave him.” Ren’s voice is a demand, not a question._ _

__“‘Course I don’t want to, Ren, but-”_ _

__“No buts. You know it isn’t your only option.”_ _

__“That’s a real rare exception-”_ _

__“That you’ve made before, clearly, because I’m proof.”_ _

__“Yeah, but twice? They’re gonna start thinkin’ I’m trying to form a harem.”_ _

__“Then let them. You can’t do this, Ran, please. Ran!” Ren’s voice is sharper as Ran walks back to Tokiya._ _

__“C’mon.” He says gruffly to Tokiya. Tokiya’s eyebrows are furrowed, and he looks at Ren. Ren looks lost and hurt and almost desperate as he looks at Tokiya. Tokiya forces himself to look away, swallowing hard. He feels tears prick at his eyes, but even if he can try, he doesn’t._ _

__It’s terrifying. It’s hot- not scalding but just enough to be uncomfortable. There’s pain and suffering, and Tokiya can _feel_ it. The interesting part is that there are bodies, slumped over, looking dazed. Tokiya can only imagine that whatever they’re experiencing is all in their heads. How horrible._ _

__“Better get familiar with the layout.” Ran grumbles. “It’s gonna be your new office.”  
“What?” Tokiya’s voice is soft, not even by his own choice, but his face is surprised. _ _

__“The only thing you did wrong was make stupid decisions- but still. You should be down here, with them. Poor bastards.” Ran’s voice is monotone. He clenches his jaw. “But I can’t. Can’t bring myself to condemn you to this. But it’s too late to send you anywhere else- it was too late the moment you made the deal with me. That means your only other way out is bein’ a demon. You don’t really strike me as the sleep with people type, so I guess I’m makin’ you a deal demon. I personally think you’re too good for it. But least it’s physically painless. Can’t promise ‘bout the emotional torment. Not easy on a person’s psyche.”_ _

__Tokiya is almost surprised to be led to an actual office. There’s a name on the door. Ranmaru Kurosaki._ _

__“‘S not gonna be fun. Half of hell is paperwork.” Ran mumbles, pushing open the office door. It looks like a normal corner office. There’s a chair, and an unpersonalized desk, and a computer. Tokiya blinks. This was… mundane._ _

__“I’m not trying to be funny, or stupid- but I expected hell to be…”_ _

__“More ‘lil flyin’ red demons with pitchforks and hellfire?” Ran raises an eyebrow. Tokiya doesn’t think he _can_ blush, but if he could he probably would be. “You’re not bein’ ridiculous. That’s not how it looks at a glance, but the shit those people ‘r seein’ in their heads in unrivaled. It’s their worst nightmares multiplied by twenty for the rest ‘a eternity.”_ _

__“Why in their heads?”_ _

__Ran reaches out, punching Tokiya’s arm. Tokiya flinches, but he doesn’t feel anything. “You’re dead. I’m boutta give you a real body again, but all ‘a them? That’s all they are. We can’t torture ‘em because there’s nothin’ there to torture, ‘cept their minds. We don’t control death. We work around it.”_ _

__Tokiya nods._ _

__“Last thing I’m gonna warn you about- when we get this all settled, it’s gonna hurt. Gettin’ another body is gonna be painful.”_ _

__Tokiya swallows and nods, “I understand.” He’d get quiet for a second. “Ran… is this what Ren wanted you to do?”_ _

__Ran would nod. “Yeah.”_ _

__“...Why didn’t you just tell him you were going to?”_ _

__“‘Cause he’d want to be here. When I tell you it’s gonna be painful, I mean it. He doesn’t need to be here to watch you go through that.” Ran’s voice is quiet. “He really does love you. To a fault, honestly. He knew how it was gonna end.”_ _

__“So you’re doing this for him?”_ _

__Ran would finally move behind the desk. “‘M doin’ this for me, too. I told you. I couldn’t damn you entirely. Just… can’t bring myself to do it. Now stop talkin’ and start helpin’ get this shit done or else you’ll be spending all of time stuck in this office.”_ _

__Tokiya has no idea how long he’s doing paperwork, but it definitely feels like forever. Ran would have pulled out a pair of glasses when they started, and he would have given a half hearted chuckle at Tokiya’s face._ _

__Finally, Ran would have turned to Tokiya, and his face is deadly serious. “This is gonna be the pain in the ass part.”_ _

__Tokiya would swallow and nod. He’s been worried about this part for hours._ _

__Ran would stand, taking something out of his desk. A needle._ _

__“God I hate needles.” Tokiya mumbles. Ran gives a dry smile._ _

__“Well, you’re really gonna hate this one.” Ran would walk behind Tokiya, and Tokiya _feels_ the needle enter the back of his neck. It’s only a few minutes before he feels a blinding, searing pain through his entire body. It’s only a minute into it that he’s been reduced to tears of pain. He’s off of his chair, hiding in the corner, curled in on himself less than two minutes in. _ _

__Ran would sit down next to him. Tokiya feels his hand on Tokiya’s back. It doesn’t make anything better, but it doesn’t make anything worse. Tokiya is whimpering, and there’s a knock on the office door._ _

__Ran would sigh. He’d glance at Tokiya, but then he’d stand up to go to the door._ _

__“Good, you’re here. Can we please talk about this, Ran?” Ren’s voice is pleading. “Calmly. _Please._ ”_ _

__“Now’s not-” Ran is cut off by Tokiya’s whimper, muffled somewhat by his hand by not by much. “Really a good time.” Ran’s voice gets a bit flat towards the end of it._ _

__Ren would look over Ran’s shoulder, searching the back corner, and his face flickers between emotions. It’s hurt, but it’s also almost relieved. “Tokiya.” He’d breathe out. Ran would click his tongue, but he’d step back, and Ren wouldn’t hesitate to enter the office. Ran closes the door, and Ren’s arms wrap around Tokiya._ _

__Just like Ran’s touch, it isn’t helping Tokiya, but it also isn’t making Tokiya feel any worse. He’d sob into Ren’s chest, his body shaking from pain. But Ren was holding him- so at least it was working. Tokiya would let out a choked screaming noise, his hand flying to his head. He feels something begin to protrude from his forehead before Ren moves his hands away._ _

__Ren’s pinning him._ _

__“It’s only going to hurt worse if you don’t just let it happen, Toki.” Ren’s voice is so gentle. Tokiya’s barely registering his words. “How far into it is he?” Ren’s voice is quieter when he speaks to Ran._ _

__“Only about five minutes. He’s still got at least twenty left.”_ _

__Ren would shift to a more comfortable position and would pull Tokiya onto his lap. “If you were going to listen to me, why couldn’t you just tell me?” Ren’s voice would almost break. “You clearly care about him, too. If you were going to save him- what was the point in acting like you weren’t?”_ _

__“I don’t just care about him. I care about you, too.” Ran’s voice is rough. “I didn’t think you needed to see him like this.”_ _

__“I know how terrible this is, Ranmaru.” Ren’s voice is upset. It would even strike Tokiya, through the pain. “Of course I would want to be there for him through this. It might not help him right now- but when he’s inevitably forced to remember it, I’d like him to remember that I was here. And I know you were trying to help him, Ran- but he doesn’t know.”_ _

__“Know what?” Tokiya manages to croak out. His voice is pained._ _

__Ren would sigh, petting through Tokiya’s hair, carefully avoiding what Tokiya would imagine to be his growing horns. “We’ll all talk about this later, baby. We’ll tell you everything later.”_ _

__The next eighteen minutes seems to get worse, each moment that much more horrible than the last. When the burning finally starts to fade and the pain finally starts to subside, Tokiya is left crying softly, leaning into Ren._ _

__There are a few things he notices. The heat that permeated everywhere down here, the office included, feels _nice_. It isn’t stifling, or uncomfortable. His senses feel overly sensitive. He can hear Ren’s heart breathing. He can hear Ran, breathing across the room. Things seem clearer, sharper. He’s noticing small things. Flecks of colors in things he had seen to be a flat color. Ren’s touch feels different. Softer and stronger at the same time- it’s a nice, warm feeling. Tokiya feels stronger- but he’s so tired, and he’s still recovering. _ _

__“You’re a demon now, Toki.” Ran’s voice is flat._ _

__Tokiya’s arms wrap loosely around Ren’s neck. He doesn’t have a response in him._ _

__“Why don’t we go back to your home, Toki?” Ren would suggest. “I think you need some time to… readjust.”_ _

__Tokiya would give a slight nod, and Ren would pick him up. Tokiya realizes that Ren looks human._ _

__“Ren?” Tokiya’s voice is still hoarse. “What do you look like as a demon?”_ _

__Ren would give a soft, almost amused smile. He seems to have gotten himself together more than he had been able to in the office. “I don’t have one. Incubi typically don’t. Just because I have demon powers and capabilities doesn’t mean that I often use them.”_ _

__“Ren?”_ _

__“Hmm?” Ren would glance back down at Tokiya. Tokiya would nuzzle his nose softly into Ren’s shoulder._ _

__“I love you.”_ _

__Ren’s entire expression would soften. “I love you, too, honey.”_ _

__Tokiya would sleep for three entire days this time, but when he wakes up, he feels like a different person. Certain areas are still sore- his gums, from some of the teeth in his mouth that seem to have become sharper, and his forehead, where his horns had grown. Ren would have been in the bed with him, waiting for him to wake up. Tokiya would have gotten closer, pressing himself against Ren._ _

__“How are you feeling?” Ren would ask, holding him tightly._ _

__“I don’t know. I’m… alright, I guess. This.. Ran told me fairly straight forwardly that it wasn’t going to be easy. But I’m glad I’m still with you. And I’m thankful that I’m not trapped in my own head for the rest of time.”_ _

__Ren would pet through Tokiya’s hair. “Even if Ran hadn’t relented, I would have gotten him around to it eventually. I had no intentions on letting you suffer forever.”_ _

__Tokiya gives a weak smile. “Thank you, Ren.”_ _

__Tokiya’s mind wanders, and his hands do, as well. One hand trails up Ren’s back, into his hair. “Ren?”_ _

__“Hmm?”_ _

__Tokiya’s face would go a bit red. “Do you think that because I’m a demon now… could we… go further?”_ _

__Ren would laugh. It’s not a mocking laugh, simply an amused one, but his eyes are soft. “We could.” Ren’s agreement would get Tokiya undeniably excited. It was largely because Ren hadn’t even stopped to think about it. It really did make Tokiya believe that Ren wanted this. Hopefully as much as Tokiya did._ _

__Ren would turn them over, pinning Tokiya underneath him. The way Ren would lick his lips, and the breathtaking grin would get Tokiya’s heart pounding. “At least now I can finally do this properly.”_ _

__Another thing that Tokiya would learn about being a demon is that he certainly had increased stamina._ _

__They would have spent an entire day wrapped up in each other- switching between intimacy and bathing in the afterglow. Tokiya was beyond happy._ _

__It would only be a few days later that Ren and Ran and Tokiya would all gather in Tokiya’s living room to talk._ _

__Tokiya would have been nervous, and Ren would give him a very sheepish smile. “I have something to admit to you, Toki. I kept my word. From the moment we had gotten together, I was with you and only you, and I was completely yours. But… between my… jobs-” Ren would glance at Ran. Ran is watching Tokiya, seemingly unsure of how Tokiya would react to everything they were about to lay on him. “Ran and I are together.”_ _

__“I figured.” Tokiya would admit, rubbing the back of his neck. “You two look at each other a lot, in a way that didn’t quite match the relationship you claim to have. I… understand.” There’s a bit of a pang in Tokiya’s chest. He isn’t sure exactly what is going to happen now. He did believe that Ren loved him. But he also knew that Ren and Ranmaru had known each other far longer._ _

__“There’s… something else.” Ren would say gently, and he’d look at Ran._ _

__Ran’s jaw clenches, and he looks away from Tokiya for a second. He’d finally look back at Tokiya, making eye contact as he’d say. “I think I’ve got feelin’s for you, too, Toki.”_ _

__Tokiya would blink, but deep down, he isn’t really surprised. He can think of moments between both of them- ones that maybe they shouldn’t have had as just friends. But of course, he was with Ren. He promised himself to Ren. He’d never consider having feelings for someone else- so he hadn’t made any conclusions on exactly how he felt._ _

__“You’re not… I’m… what are you asking of me?” Tokiya would furrow his eyebrows, speaking quietly._ _

__“I’d like you to consider the potential of an open relationship.” Ren would say._ _

__“I need some time. I can’t… I haven’t gathered my thoughts.” Tokiya cringes in on himself._ _

__Ren stands, rubbing Tokiya’s back. “Of course, my love. Please, take your time. This isn’t an easy decision. I do want you to know that I would never suggest this if I didn’t think that all parties could be happy. But if you think about it and you decide that this isn’t what you want, then we’ll talk about it and we’ll find something else.”_ _

__Tokiya would spend several days thinking about it._ _

__He had come up with his answer on the first day. He did like Ran. He knew he did- and it was only too easy to admit it when he knew that there wouldn’t be any hard feelings for it._ _

__An open relationship- that was something Tokiya had never really considered._ _

__Tokiya would finally sit down again with them to talk about it. His voice is slow and serious. “I… do. I do have feelings for you, as well, Ran.” Tokiya would swallow hard, wringing his hands. “I’d… like to try an open relationship- though I really don’t-” Tokiya ducks his head a bit. He feels inexperienced. Embarrassed. “I have no experience. I’ve… dated Ren. That is the full extent of my love life.”_ _

__“There’s no need to worry about that, honey.” Ren has a smile on, but it almost seems restrained. Tokiya figures out why. “Ran is just as awkward as you are when it comes to relationships, and I mean that in the nicest possible way. I think this will work out just fine.”_ _

__It would, too._ _

__Tokiya and Ran would, at first, carry on like they hadn’t even had this discussion. At first, the largest change is Ren, slowly beginning to show affection towards Ran again. When Tokiya doesn’t react, though it is strange at first, Ren’s hesitation disappears. He’s still just as affectionate with Tokiya._ _

__And, at night, during the beginning when it’s too soon for Ran to join them in the bed, Ren stays with Tokiya._ _

__But slowly, Tokiya and Ran start to have moments, special to the two of them._ _

__Like when Ran starts training Tokiya to be his secretary. Tokiya was used to Ran training him to do his job, but Ran was always just a little closer than he needed to be. Too many words, mumbled into Tokiya’s ear in a way that would make him shudder- the grin when Tokiya called him out on it._ _

__“There’s no HR in hell, Toki.”_ _

__Tokiya would snort._ _

__There were softer moments, too- like when Tokiyia asked Ran about Tokiya’s own job._ _

__“Your secretary? Is that a common thing for new demons?”_ _

__“No.” Ran’s straight forward with his answer. “But you’re gonna be dealin’ with _my_ deals without goin’ to get ‘em yourself. You’re not gonna have to deal with takin’ the souls yourself, or any of the pleadin’, or of figurin’ out what makes ‘em tick when you send ‘em to their demise. I’m givin’ you a job without makin’ you lose your morals, Toki. It’s not much, but it’s all I can do.”_ _

__Tokiya’s eyes soften. “You’re telling me you gave me this job because…”_ _

__Ran would sigh. “Because I think you’re a good person, Toki, and I don’t wanna change that.”_ _

__Ren would have discussed with both Tokiya and Ran his job as well. Ren had decided to take shorter jobs- it came with its own list of pros and cons._ _

__He wouldn’t be gone for very long. He would no longer be filling in as a partner, because he had experienced time away from Ran that he didn’t much enjoy, and though he admitted that he loved Tokiya with all of his heart, he also admitted that he couldn’t keep putting himself in that situation. In the situation where he agreed to care for someone. It didn’t always end with him falling for his job- but sometimes, like with Tokiya, it did._ _

__“Have you fallen for other… clients, before?” Tokiya would ask, genuinely curious. He’d ask it carefully, unsure if it were a sensitive topic._ _

__“I have, once or twice. Never quite as hard as I fell for you-” Ren’s voice isn’t flirty in the least. It’s so genuine that it almost makes Tokiya lose his breath. “Never enough to beg Ran to save them. But I certainly wasn’t unaffected. Unfortunately, I may be good at my job, but the consequences are beginning to get too much. Not to mention that after doing this for so long- I’d enjoy to not ignore you and Ran. Especially in favor of someone less important.”_ _

__“That was me at one point, though.” Tokiya would say quietly._ _

__“At one point. But I was unimportant to Ran at one point, too.”_ _

__Ran would grunt. “You were fuckin’ annoyin’ when I first met you.”_ _

__Tokiya can’t help the very small smile at the two of them. “How exactly _did_ you meet?”_ _

__“I sold my soul for a girl.” Ren would say, seemingly unbothered. “And then Ran took a liking to me, and he was around me so much I ended up leaving her because I fell for Ran.” Ren gives a cheeky smile._ _

__“Took a liking?” Ran clicks his tongue. “You called me once a week.”_ _

__“You came.”_ _

__“Guess I did.” Ran would shake his head. “‘Course, it was annoyin’ as hell. You sell your soul for somethin’, then you don’t take advantage of it and end up losin’ your soul anyways.”_ _

__“That’s how I became a demon.”_ _

__“Should’a made you a different kind.” Ran grumbles, but it’s from a genuine place._ _

__“I don’t mind being an incubus. Taking souls and making deals just isn’t my thing.”_ _

__“Wish I would’a thought of the secretary thing sooner.”_ _

__“It worked out fine, Ran.” Ren would reach out to squeeze Ran’s knee. “I think it’s a more fitting job for Toki.”_ _

__Tokiya wasn’t sure how to take that, but he’d settle on it being a good thing._ _

__Eventually Ran would sleep in the same bed as Tokiya and Ren._ _

__Tokiya did notice, one morning however, that Ren was still wearing his wedding ring. He’d see it as they were brushing their teeth, and his gaze would soften, staring at Ren’s hand. Ren would notice, winking at Tokiya._ _

__Ren would spit into the sink, wiping his mouth. “What’s that look for?”_ _

__“I suppose I’m surprised you’re still wearing your wedding band.”_ _

__“You wear yours, don’t you?”_ _

__Tokiya was. Right at this moment, on his left ring finger, was a pretty silver band that matched the one that Ren was wearing._ _

__“Ran doesn’t mind, does he?” Tokiya would chew on his lip._ _

__“Not really a weddin’ person. I don’t care.” Ran would have stopped in the doorway, overhearing their conversation._ _

__“Besides. We _are_ still married. ‘Til death do us part.” Ren would smile. “And technically, neither of us are alive, but we aren’t quite dead, either. So I guess you’re stuck with me forever. And the bands are gorgeous, aren’t they?” Ren would grab Tokiya’s hand, kissing the back of it._ _

__Tokiya can’t stop the soft smile._ _

__Tokiya didn’t expect to need to use his advanced strength, but it would turn out that he would._ _

__He was sure that Ran could have taken care of himself- but he had been attacked by someone whose soul he had been trying to collect._ _

__“Just stand to the side and stay outta the way.” Ran would’ve warned Tokiya. Tokiya knew it was for Tokiya’s sake, but he would have nodded. Ran was technically his boss._ _

__But how could he have just stayed to the side when he saw a second man begin to come up from behind Ran? Ran was preoccupied with his client, who was trying to one-up Ran. Ran wasn’t having trouble in the fight, but he hadn’t expected anyone else to be in the room._ _

__Tokiya would have rushed forward, using his shoulder to slam the second man away from Ran._ _

__Ran isn’t stupid enough to lose focus- so he would just put more effort into his fight, to finish it. The man he was fighting would be knocked out cold._ _

__Tokiya was easily holding his own. Much better than he would have expected. It was Ran who would have to finish off the fight- but Tokiya didn’t have a scratch on him. When Ran had finished off the second man, he’d look Tokiya up and down. Tokiya wonders if he’s about to get lectured._ _

__“You okay?” Ran’s eyebrow would raise._ _

__Tokiya would nod. “Yes. Are you?”_ _

__“‘M fine.” Ran would watch Tokiya for a second, and he’d nod. “Thanks.”_ _

__Tokiya would smile, and Ran’s expression would soften just a bit as a corner of his lip would curl up._ _

__“You did good.”_ _


	2. Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story before Chapter One, following Ren and Ran
> 
> warnings; domestic abuse, almost smut but not really

“Ran, can I tell you something? Not as a demon, but as Ran?”

Ranmaru would blink, his eyebrows furrowing. “Yeah. Sure. What’s up?”

Ren had made a deal, quite a few years back with the demon Ran. He had made a deal to become significantly more charming than he already was- with the intention to win over the girl of his dreams. It hadn’t taken him very long at all to start to fall for _someone else_ , and it turned out to be the demon himself. 

Ren thinks that he may have even gotten Ran to like him back- but there was still an unspoken agreement. They couldn’t have anything, because Ran didn’t like breaking the rules. Even if most of them were his own. _Especially_ if most of them were his own. 

By the time Ren had looked elsewhere, the woman had been taken, and if Ren were being truthful, she no longer seemed like the woman of his dreams. But he had met a man, and there were quite a few similarities between Ran and this man. Ren wouldn’t admit it, but that’s the only reason he allowed himself to be courted. 

This man was rough, and certainly lacked romance, and some tact, but Ren dealt with the bad to get to the good. 

Ren would look hesitant, and he’d sigh, his eyebrows lowering as he thought how best to tell Ran. Eventually, he’d pull up the hem of his shirt, revealing a large patch of black and blue bruised skin, traveling from his hip all the way to the middle of his ribcage. Just over that is a large nasty looking scar. 

Ran’s face would turn surprised, and then it would turn livid. “Is that from your _boyfriend_?” He sounds disgusted. 

“It is.” Ren’s voice is grim. “And that’s just from last night.”

“And the scar?” 

“That’s… longer. The last time I tried to leave.”

In the moment that Ran is speechless, Ren would look away again, lowering his shirt. His jaw would flex, and his expression would turn almost vulnerable. “Can I ask you just one thing?”

“If you’re gonna ask me to not react, or to ignore it, don’t.” Ran would warn. 

Ran was a demon- but Ren had gotten some story out of him. Ran had been human, and not long ago. Clearly Ren had gotten to Ran- Ren wasn’t sure if Ran really did romantically like Ren, but he _knew_ Ran cared for him in some way. This was all reinforcement of that idea. 

“I wasn’t going to. I know you, Ran. I especially know you well enough to know that if I wanted to tell someone who would turn a blind eye, you aren’t the person to go to. I just… ask you to not be angry with me.”

“Why would I-” Ran’s jaw sets. He’s trying to keep himself calm, but his eyes are blazing. 

“Because this has been going for some time now.” Ren says quietly. He doesn’t cut Ran off, but he doesn’t wait for him to finish. “And I’m sure there must have been better ways to handle this.”

“I know now. That’s enough.” Ran would sigh, and then he’d hesitate. He reaches out- but Ren doesn’t move away, so Ran pulls him into a hug. Ren relaxes into it, holding onto Ran. 

Ren wasn’t unaffected by physical touch- but he wasn’t worried about Ran. He wasn’t afraid of Ran being harsh, because he trusted Ran not to be.

“Leave him.” Ran’s voice is almost a demand. “If you leave him, I’ll make sure he doesn’t do anythin’.”

“What if I can’t?” Ren’s voice breaks. 

Ran would stay quiet for a moment. “I’m not just gonna let it happen. I want you to help yourself enough to leave, but this isn’t the kinda thing I’m gonna turn a blind eye to. If I did, I think your contract would be over a hell of a lot sooner than it should be.”

“I’m scared.” Ren admits. He lets out a slight laugh, almost a pathetic sort of sound. “I want to, but I’m afraid.”

“I’ll go with you.” Ran’s offer is genuine, but his voice is dark. 

“Alright.” Ren’s comes out barely more than a whisper. 

Ren’s arms would finally unwrap from their place around Ran, and Ran would actually hold onto Ren for an extra few seconds. 

“Tell him to come over.” 

Ren would swallow, nodding. He’d move to the landline, dialing the number, and he’d mess with the phone cord. He can feel his heart beating. 

“‘Ello?” The man’s name was Hiro. Ironic. 

“Hello.” Ren’s voice is a bit quiet. A bit off. Hiro doesn’t say anything if he does notice. “Will you come over?”

“That’s a first.” Hiro scoffs. 

“Will you?”

“You’d better make it worth my time.”

Hiro would hang up, saving Ren from a response. He’d just nod at Ran. 

They’d both sit on the couch, Ren with his legs pulled to his chest. It feels like he’s waiting for D-Day. 

“Why’d you get with him?”

“Do you really want to know that answer?” Ran would just give him a look, and Ren would sigh, and he’d give an almost pained smile. “When I met him, he reminded me of you.”

Ran’s face would harden. “Does he still?”

“There are some things. Those are the few things I’d still say I like. Unfortunately, most of the parts of him that _don’t_ remind me of you are the types of things that make him who he is. A despicable, scary person. And that’s compared to a demon.” 

“You’re with him because I told you I couldn’t be with you.” Ran’s voice is flat, and he’s watching Ren closely. 

Ren’s face falls a bit. He looks almost guilty, but he nods. 

“Is that it?”

Ren thinks for a second, and he gives a sad, dry smile. “It is. I told you that the scar was from when I tried to leave. This relationship isn’t built off of feelings- it’s built off of fear.”

Ran would look at Ren for a long moment, and Ren can’t read the expression stirring in his dark eyes. And then, Ran’s hand places itself on Ren’s jaw, and Ran leans forward, kissing Ren. 

Ren doesn’t close his eyes at first, blinking in surprise, but he finds himself giving in quickly. 

Ren had a suspicion that Ran cared about him. This kiss hadn’t seemed to come from much, and Ren may have even thought that it was forced- but he could feel Ran’s emotions in the kiss. It would send a warm feeling through Ren’s chest, and would make him crave more when Ran would pull back. 

“I was tryin’ to keep you safe by not gettin’ with you, Ren.” Ran would grumble. “No point ‘n holdin’ back if you’re gonna get yourself in trouble anyways.”

“It wasn’t intentional. And I certainly wouldn’t say that it was worth it. But I’m glad that you changed your mind.” Ren’s expression is soft. 

“But while I’m thinkin’ about it. Pull up your shirt.” Ran’s comment is gruff, and Ren’s eyebrows furrow, but he pulls up the hem of his shirt. He winces when Ran’s hand lands over the bruises, the tip of his middle finger pressing against Ren’s scar. There’s a pain, not unbearable but a bit blinding, but it retreats quickly. Ren looks down, and his stomach is clear. The bruise is nonexistent, and the scar is entirely gone. 

“Thank you.” Ren says, looking back up at Ran’s face. Ran seems almost satisfied, looking at Ren’s clear stomach. He’d grunt in acknowledgement. 

There is no knock on the door, but Ren lets his shirt fall when he hears Hiro opening the door. Ran places his hand on Ren’s back for just a second, and then he’s gone. Ren assures himself that Ran isn’t far. 

Hiro doesn’t even say anything. When Ren stands, and opens his mouth, he’s cut off by Hiro’s mouth on his. Hiro pushes him against the wall, taking Ren’s hand and holding it over his groin, grinding into Ren’s hand. Ren winces, pulling back, his head tilting up to try to speak. To try to keep Hiro away from him long enough to speak. “I need to _talk_ to you.”

“Yeah, and I need to sleep with you. We can talk after. I told you I needed something to make coming here worth it.”

“The talking needs to come-” Ren would stop with a grimace as Hiro’s free hand pulls on Ren’s hair, yanking his head back further. 

Ren can’t help the yelp when Hiro’s teeth sink into his throat. Like an animal, trying to assert dominance. 

Ren yanks his wrist back, though he feels it twist wrong as he does, but he pushes back on Hiro’s chest. He can feel blood forming on his throat at the rough separation, holding his wrist to his chest. 

There are tears in Ren’s eyes, scared tears. He feels small. But his face turns stern. It’s not enough to hide his shaking. “I said we need to talk.” Ren’s voice is cold, and he manages to keep it steady, though his pitch is just a bit too high. 

Hiro isn’t injured at all, maybe a little winded at best from the harsh shove, but his face turns enraged. 

“We’re over.” Ren says. “I’m ending the relationship.”

Hiro barks out a laugh. “The fuck you are. If you want to fucking walk tomorrow, you’ll take your clothes off and your ass in bed and maybe I’ll take it easy on you.”

“No.” 

Hiro walks forward, his hand wrapping around Ren’s throat. “ _What_ did you just say to me?” 

Ren glares through his teary eyes, scratching and pulling on Hiro’s wrist. Ren is terrified, especially as his air supply runs low. 

Hiro pulls him forward, slamming him against the wall, his head banging against it with a thud. He can’t stop the wheezed out whimper. 

Hiro forces Ren on his knees. He finally releases Ren’s throat, but he’s still waiting for an answer. Ren’s hand moves over his throat, trying desperately to catch his breath. “We’re done.” He repeats. 

He’d close his eyes, curling in on himself, because he knows what’s about to happen. Ren saw Hiro’s leg shift. His foot was about to slam into Ren. 

“What the fuck?” There’s fear in his voice, and Ren looks up. Ran stands in front of him, in full demon form, holding onto the man’s ankle. With one sharp tug, Hiro falls flat on his ass. Ren doesn’t need to see Ran’s face to know that he’s not happy. 

Ren’s body visibly relaxes. He feels significantly safer seeing Ran. He can even almost forget the quickly growing pain in his head and throat. Ren slumps against the wall. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Hiro is trying to sound angry, but it comes out fearful. 

“A concerned bystander.” Ran says dryly. “I’m pretty sure the man gave you your answer. Why’re you still here?”

“T-this doesn’t have anything to do with you.” Despite what he’s saying, he’s trying to back up. Ran hasn’t let go of his ankle.

“Someone’s gotta teach you your lesson.” Ran’s voice darkens. “Ya might wanna look away, Ren.”

Ren close his eyes. It doesn’t drown out the sounds- the sound of cracking and breaking bones as Ran snaps his ankle. Hiro’s pained cries as he tries to crawl away and then a yelp of pain as Ran slams his foot down into the man’s groin. 

“Fuckin’ creep.” Ran snarls. “Filth like you should go take their place in hell early, but today I’ll settle for seein’ you get the fuck out. If you wanna try to stay, you’re gonna meet your end right here.” 

Ren can hear him scuttle away, and for a moment, there’s nothing but the sound of his retreat. And then Ren feels hands on his arms, and he opens his eyes, Ran’s face only inches away from his.

“You did good, Ren. Sorry I didn’t step in earlier. Just… needed to give you a chance to do what you needed to.”

“I didn’t do very well.” Ren’s voice is a bit shaky, what little adrenaline he had now leaving him. “Clearly.”

Ran would click his tongue. “You told him you were done and you didn’t take it back. ‘S what I was hopin’ you’d do.” Ran’s face changes, and there’s a livid expression on his face for a moment. “He was sicker than I fuckin’ thought, too.” His voice is absolutely disgusted. “I should’ve killed him. But I’m settin’ a special place in hell for him.”

Ren knows that he isn’t being dramatic. Ran likely would have a place for him.

“You okay?” Ran’s voice is a little flat, but he’s careful to keep the anger out of it now. 

“Shaken up. Sore. My head’s spinning a little bit, but it’s nothing I can’t manage.”

Ran’s eyes would glance up at the wall, and his eyes would narrow a bit. Ren would look up, wincing a bit, but he’d quickly notice what Ran had. There was some blood on the wall, about where Ren’s head had been. Ren goes to move his hand to the back of his head, but he’s nearly forgotten that Ran was holding his arms, and Ran’s grip doesn’t release when Ren tries to move. 

“Don’t touch it.” Ran says sternly. “If he got you bad, you don’t wanna mess with it and make it any worse.”

“I think I want to lie down.” Ren would mumble. Ran would frown. 

“Sorry, Ren. I don’t think that’s a good idea.” It’s Ren’s turn to frown back. Ran makes a face- like a grimace. “You’re startin’ ‘ta look a ‘lil out of it.” Now that Ran mentions it, Ren does feel like his sight is a little unfocused. The pain is coming in waves, in and out. 

Really, he just feels tired. He leans forward, and Ran lets him, until Ren’s rocked onto his knees, bending awkwardly to rest his head on Ran’s shoulder. Ran lets go of Ren’s arms, to cautiously wrap his arms around Ren. Ren loosely wraps his arms around Ran, his eyes closing. 

Ran sighs. “Hey now, c’mon. You can’t fall asleep.” Ran lets go of Ren, forcing him back. Ren feels tears in his eyes, but he tries to ignore them. He’s frustrated. He’s just exhausted, and he wants to sleep. 

“Please?" Ren's voice is almost pleading. It's definitely exhausted. He wanted to close his eyes. His head was starting to really hurt, and his energy was fading quickly. How hard had he hit his head? Clearly harder than he thought he had. 

"I just healed you. I need to wait a 'lil bit before I do it again. Stay awake for an hour." 

"An hour?" Ren would frown. "That sounds difficult."

Ran shakes his head, but would squeeze Ren's arm. "You'll make it." 

The next hour would be difficult. Ran would have to watch Ren closely, and he'd learn quickly that he can't let Ren get too close, or else Ren would lean on him, trying to fall asleep. 

It wouldn't quite be an hour before Ran would decide that he was just going to heal Ren, because Ren was persistent and was trying new tricks. And Ran thought _he_ liked sleeping. 

It was also Ran taking pity on Ren. He couldn't blame Ren for trying to sleep because Ren seemed pretty miserable. Finally, Ran's hand would land on the back of Ren's head, and Ren would hold tightly onto Ran's shirt as the pain would flash through his head before disappearing. "'M sure that bruise ain't comfortable either but I really am gonna have to wait on that one." Ran would mumble. 

Ren would lean forward, closing his eyes. "Can I sleep now?" His voice is soft. The pain is gone, but his energy hasn't returned. 

Ran would sigh and shake his head. "Go ahead." He'd click his tongue when Ren doesn't move. "But not here. At least sit down."

"If you sit down with me." Ren would give a tired grin, turning his head to wink at Ran. 

"Y'must be feelin' better." Ran would grumble. He'd gently swat at Ren's side. "Go sit down. I'll be there in a second." Ren would let go of Ran to go sit on the couch, his eyes already closing. Ran would watch him for a moment, but when Ren's eye would open, Ran would head to the couch. Ren wouldn't hesitate to use him as a pillow, laying down to rest his head in Ran's lap. Ran would click his tongue, but Ren would ignore, already mostly asleep. 

Ran would sigh, watching Ren for a moment before giving in and leaning back, letting himself fall asleep, too. 

"Y'know, your deal is goin' to waste, right?" Ran would grumble. The two men are lying in Ren's bed, Ran's arm wrapped around him and Ren's head on Ran's shoulder. This is over a year from the last incident.

Ren would hum, "I'd say it's worth it. I have you, don't I?"

“Cute.” Ran’s voice sounds gruff, but Ren can tell he’s a bit flustered. 

“Besides. If I hadn’t made the deal, I wouldn’t have met you. It’s a bit of a wrap around, but I feel that it’s worth it.”

“Do you?” Ran’s voice is a bit flat, and Ren would sigh. 

“I’d really rather have met you before _you_ were a demon- but I couldn’t. This is… the best way I could meet you. Given, it certainly isn’t desirable, condemning myself to a fate of suffering. But I can’t say that I regret it. I’ve gotten plenty from my deal, being with you. I understand that you find this bittersweet, but please, believe me.” Ren’s hand would move, resting on Ran’s cheek, and he’d tilt his head to give Ran a soft smile. “Spending this time with you will help me handle my fate. What’s that phrase? It’s better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all? I don’t know if you feel exactly the same way about me as I feel about you- but I hope you feel something.”

A flash of pain would show in Ran’s eyes, and his voice is nearly a grumble. “You said it yourself. I was human once. I know feelin’s, and I’m perfectly capable of ‘em. I would be out makin’ deals, or doin’ somethin’ that _wasn’t_ sittin’ here cuddlin’ with you in bed if I didn’t feel anything, Ren.”

“Then that’s more than enough for me.” Ren’s voice sounds contented. Happy. He’d rest his head back on Ran’s chest and he’d close his eyes. “And it’s nice. I know that the… power… you gave me doesn’t affect you. Anyone else I’ve charmed isn’t really enraptured by me. But I know that your feelings are real and unaffected. That’s much better.”

Ran would sigh, though he stays quiet otherwise, his arms tightening around Ren. Ren would wrap one of his legs around Ran’s, holding himself closer. 

“Are you dead?” Ren’s question is genuine. 

Ran would scoff. “I’m a demon. Not a zombie.”

“So you’re alive?”

“Didn’t say that, either.”

“That’s confusing.” Ren would muse. His head would move, placing his ear over the center of Ran’s chest. “Your heart beats.” He’d comment. “And now it’s beating faster.”

“Shut up.” 

When the day of Ren’s death had come, Ran hadn’t made any indications- though he knew. But there was no point in scaring Ren with that information. 

Ren had lived for years. He was going on sixty. Ren’s life had been relatively happy, and Ran was glad for that. Ren would have insisted that Ran was a large part of his happiness. 

Ren’s death was incredibly calm. He had simply gone to sleep- but he never _really_ woke up. 

Ran had been kind to Ren- because he could choose his appearance, he had chosen to ‘grow old’ with Ren. As Ren had aged, Ran had, too. But Ren would immediately know something was off when he had gotten up, because Ran looked the same as he did when Ren had first met him. 

A sad look would cross Ren’s face, and his smile would match the expression. “It’s time?” His voice is soft. 

“‘Fraid so.” Ran would say gruffly. There’s a look in his eyes that Ren would manage to read- it’s the same kind of sadness that Ren was wearing now. 

“I guess there’s no fighting it.” Ren’s voice is resigned, as he’d slowly stand up. He felt… strange. Very light. 

“C’mon.” Ran would mumble, his voice barely audible. He’d walk towards Ren’s bedroom door, and Ren would follow him. When Ran opens the door, it would lead into an elevator. Ren would blink, but he’d follow Ran in. The elevator would descend. 

“I… can’t do it.” Ran would admit quietly. 

“What do you mean?” Ren’s eyebrows would furrow. He’d reach out, trying to touch Ran’s arm, but his hand would go through it. Ren would jerk his hand back, surprised. 

“You don’t have a body. That’s still in your bed.” Ran would mutter, but he’d then sigh, leaning against the wall of the elevator. “‘M supposed to put you into your hellscape. Basically to torture you forever. I can’t.” Ran’s hand would run over his face. He looks tired. “My only other real option is ‘t turn you into a demon.”

“What?” Ren’s voice shows his surprise, and his eyebrows would furrow. “I- suppose I had assumed that was reserved for… I’m not sure.”

“It’s… a ‘lil dangerous.” Ran would say grimly. “Ours shouldn’t be. I do my job well enough, and I haven’t turned anyone else. The guy that turned me shouldn’t ‘ve.” His face would darken. “He was too soft. Turned too many of his contracts. They revoked ‘im.”

Ren’s eyes would widen. He doesn’t need to think too hard to figure out what ‘revoked’ meant. “You’re not- You said this shouldn’t be dangerous for you- but you’re _sure_? You’re not lying?”

“I’m not. You’d be the first person ‘m turnin’. ‘S nothin’ compared to the souls I _do_ turn in. He turned damn near everyone. Shame. He wasn’t a bad guy.”

Ren would get quiet as the elevator would stop. Ren’s immediately hit with an uncomfortable heat, but Ran would keep walking, and Ren would follow. He doesn’t have much time to look around, but from what he can see- it’s not pleasant. There seem to be people scattered in various places along the ground, all looking to be afraid. In agony, even, Ren would think. 

They’d stop in front of an office, and Ran would open the door. He’d move to put his hand on Ren’s back, though would seem to remember that he couldn’t before he’d actually land it near Ren’s back. Ren would still get the point, entering. 

Ran would close the door, and he’d sigh, moving to his desk and digging through his drawer. He’d take out two items- a syringe, and a pair of glasses. Ren’s eyes would fall on the needle. 

“Don’t worry ‘bout that yet.” Ran would mutter, sliding on the glasses. “We’ve got a lot of fuckin’ paperwork to do first.”

“Sounds like fun.” Ren would give a half-hearted smile, taking a seat in front of Ran’s desk. He’d give a weak laugh. “I can’t lie. I never thought I’d find myself in this position with _you_. It feels like a job interview.”

“Probably gonna be the only time you’re in here. I don’t really use it much, either. Really only to read up on my deals.”

“That means you had read up on me, then?” 

Ran would grunt an affirmation. “Can’t even remember what I read. Think I know you a ‘lil too well now to think of anythin’ that stood out.” 

Ren’s smile comes a bit easier. This one is far more genuine, and almost adoring. “Shame that I don’t have a body.” He’d muse. “I know it’s unprofessional, but I think I’d like to kiss you.”

Ran would shake his head, but something in his expression would make Ren believe that Ran agrees. “We’ll have plenty ‘a time for that later. Let’s get started.”

It would be long, and boring. But Ran would suddenly get a bit serious, and he’d rub the back of his neck. 

“Think I know what kinda demon I’m gonna make you.”

“What’s that look for?” Ren’s eyebrows would furrow. 

Ran would take off his glasses, rubbing his eyes, and his first answer is nothing but a mumble, something that Ren can’t quite make out. 

“You’re going to have to speak up, Ran.”

“An incubus.”

“Incubus?” Ren’s eyebrow would raise. “They sleep with women, don’t they?”

“Doesn’t have ‘ta be women. Anyone, really.”

“And why choose that type?” Ren is surprised, but he can’t help the teasing smile. “Am I really that promiscuous?” 

“I don’t really think you’re a deal demon. I’m… a ‘lil afraid that you’d probably end up like the guy that made me. Least as an incubus, you don’t really ‘ave a quota.” Ran’s face would go a bit red, and he’d glance away from Ren. “You’d obviously need ‘t sleep with people- but they don’t have ‘ta be human.”

Ren would blink, taking everything in. He’d have to hide his amused grin with his hand. “Are you making me an incubus because I can get away with only sleeping with _you_?”

Ran is still a bit red. “It’s an option.” 

Ren’s expression would soften. “Thank you, Ran.”

“Don’t know that I’d thank me.”

“You’re clearly looking out for me. That deserves a thanks.”

”You’re gonna take that back here in a second.” Ran would frown, taking off his glasses. Ren’s eyes would travel back to the needle as Ran reaches for it. Ren had been occasionally glancing at it through the paperwork. 

“How does that work?” Ren’s voice is a bit uncomfortable, but he’s doing his best to keep it conversational. “If I don’t have a body?”

“It’s hell, Ren. We’ve got some things that don’t make sense.”

Ren gives a smile, though it’s a bit weaker. He’s nervous. Ran is as gentle as he can be giving Ren the shot, but the unbearable pain comes quickly. For the first moment, there isn’t anything that Ran can do. Ren is no longer on the chair, curled in on himself on the floor. He would be screaming, but it ends up caught in his throat, letting out only choked sounds. 

Ren can’t remember _anything_ hurting like this. 

But then he’d vaguely feel the presence of a touch, as Ran had sat down on the floor and pulled Ren closer to him, now able to as Ren’s body would form. Ren can hardly think, but he still reacts, holding on tightly to Ran, sobbing into the crook of his neck. Ran’s hand would rub Ren’s back, though it doesn’t feel like anything through the pain. 

Ren has no idea how long it lasts, but eventually his sobs slow, and he just relaxes against Ran, entirely exhausted. Ran stays quiet, simply rubbing Ren’s back, and Ren just holds himself closer to Ran, relieved to be able to feel Ran’s touch again. 

Actually, he _really_ feels Ran’s touch. Ren’s hand would move, petting through the hair near Ran’s neck and he’d let out a soft purr. 

He wasn’t sure if it were the touch, or if it were _Ran’s_ touch, but it felt good. Maybe a bit too good.

“You feelin’ any better?” Ran would ask quietly. 

“I am. And so long as you hold me, I’ll stay that way.”

Ran would sigh, but his arms would tighten around Ren. “‘M not sure that I know just what I got myself into.”

“Hey Ran?” Ren’s voice has changed a bit- it’s a mix of amused, and genuinely curious. “How do I look?”

Ran raises an eyebrow, but understands the question. “Like y’did when I met you.”

“Good. Nothing against old people- but I’m not sure being sixty would fit my… profession.” Ren would give a slight smile- more of a smirk than anything. “Not that you had a problem with it before, I suppose.”

Ran’s head would drop against Ren’s shoulder with a groan. “What _did_ I get myself into?”

Ren’s personality hadn’t changed much, but he certainly didn’t have any real hesitation anymore. Especially around Ran. 

During the first while of Ren being a demon, Ran had trouble even doing his own job, but even he knew that it wasn’t necessarily Ren’s fault. 

The transition was difficult. When Ren went for too long without sex, he’d start feeling physical pain- and as a fresh incubus, his tolorance was at an all time low. 

Ren _had_ tried to hold out, at first. He had only made it a few days after he had become a demon when he’d find it hard to move, an intense pain settling in his stomach. Ran would have come in, and he’d have sighed. When he had gotten near Ren, Ren’s eyes would have focused in on him. Ran would set his hand against Ren’s cheek, and Ren would writhe, going for the physical contact. 

“Y’can’t do this to yourself, Ren.” Ran would grumble, though there is some concern in his voice. “Whether you meant to or not.”

Ren can hardly form words, but he’d quickly notice that the slight relief from Ran’s touch was fleeting, and he’d move, almost lunging at Ran, wrapping him in a tight hug, his face buried in the crook of Ran’s neck. 

Ran would hug Ren back, but he’d frown. “This isn’t gonna be enough Ren. We both know it.”

“Will you-?” Ren’s voice is almost a whimper. “Please?”

Ran would realize quickly that Ren can’t seem to let go of him, so the repositioning to the bed would be a bit awkward, but they’d make it. 

It starts desperate, Ren drawn to skin to skin contact, but it brought relief with it. By the time they had collapsed next to each other, the pain was all but gone, and Ran’s touch afterwards had helped. 

After experiencing the worst side _and_ the better side, Ren wouldn’t go quite as long without sleeping with Ran. Ran was understanding, and while Ren was sure his job suffered somewhat at first, he didn’t have to stop entirely. And the older Ren grew, the easier it was to control himself, and the longer he could go without pain. 

He had begun to do jobs- but only after a long discussion with Ran. 

“Y’can work if you want. You don’t have to.” Ran would tell Ren. 

“It would look better on you if I did work, wouldn’t it?”

Ran would get silent for a moment, and then he’d sigh. “It would.”

“Then I will. So long as it doesn’t make you… uncomfortable.”

“‘S long as you come back to me at the end of it, I’ll live.”

“Of course.” Ren would hug Ran, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “I’m yours. Forever.” 

Ran very rarely found jobs for Ren- but Ran would have approached him with Ren’s most recent job. 

“Kid’s an idiot.” Ran would mutter. “But he seems nice.”

“An idiot?” Ren would raise an eyebrow. 

“Tried to do a spell to get a partner. He managed to read the incantation wrong.” Ran would click his tongue. Ren does look a bit amused. 

“Awful nice of you- trying to get me to fulfill his request.”

“Guess I feel bad for ‘im. Don’t think he would’a made a deal if he read it right.”

“I see. But it sounds like a longer job. Are you alright with that?”

“I’ll just hang around more. It’ll be fine.”

Ran knew Ren’s rules. He knew that any job like this meant that Ren’s loyalty would lie with his job. This wasn’t the first partner job Ren had taken- though many of them actually had ended quickly. Ren was attractive- and he did his job maybe a bit _too_ well. 

But still seeing Ran often did make it easier. Even if they couldn’t let anything on with their relationship. 

“Then give me his file and I’ll head over.”

Ren hadn’t meant to fall for Tokiya, but it was difficult not to. There was an undeniable connection. He would have told Tokiya that they were a perfect match- and Ren believes they were, but he also believes that it was a pure coincidence. 

Ren could tell without even speaking to Ran that Ran felt the same way. Ren could tell that Ran wasn’t only hanging around for Ren anymore. 

But because this job was a longer one, and was a job where Ren didn’t _want_ to hurt Tokiya, he was having some issues. Luckily, he was good at hiding the pain. 

Ran would have confronted Ren on it, one day while Tokiya had gone to work. 

“Y’know I care for him, too Ren. One time won’t kill ‘im.” 

“I can’t, Ran. I can’t do that to him.”

“He’s still young, Ren. And if you’re gonna protect him, you’re gonna be sufferin’ a long fuckin’ time. _Tell him_. He’d understand.”

“He wants to.” Ren would say quietly. “Without knowing. I know that he wants to- I just can’t. I don’t want to hurt him.”

“He’s gonna be tired, but he’ll be fine, Ren. He’ll probably be better than you are now.” Ran’s voice is a grumble. 

“I’ll… go partly there.”

“What if it doesn’t work?”

“Then it doesn’t.” There’s a tone of finality in Ren’s voice. 

When he and Tokiya would have gone further, Ren really would have tried to avoid hurting him- but despite all of his precautions, he would have immediately felt better, despite the distance. 

He knew it had gone badly the next morning, before Tokiya had begun to act tired. 

It was, somehow, enough to carry him through to Tokiya’s death, and that’s where he’d learn just how much he really did care for Tokiya. Enough to go try to convince Ran to save him. 

Ran had saved _him_ \- but Ran had told him then that it was dangerous. One more couldn’t be that much more dangerous, right?

Of course he didn’t want anything to happen to Ran. It wasn’t an easy decision- even if it was a fast one. Ren would have met Ran on the way. 

“You’re not just going to leave him.” Ren’s voice holds no room for argument. His jaw is set, and he’s desperately trying to convince Ran. To get through to him. 

“‘Course I don’t want to, Ren, but-” Ran’s eyebrows are drawn in. 

“No buts. You know it isn’t your only option.” Ren’s voice has turned pleading. He hasn’t meant for it to, but he can’t help it. His eyes burn, but he needs to stay serious. 

He really didn’t want to lose Tokiya. 

It felt as painful to him as losing Ran- and that wasn’t something Ren could ever even entertain the thought of. 

“That’s a real rare exception-” There’s a low tone to Ran’s voice, and Ren’s lips would press into a thin line as he speaks. 

“That you’ve made before, clearly, because I’m proof.” It was possible- and it was only the second exception, right?

“Yeah, but twice? They’re gonna start thinkin’ I’m trying to form a harem.”

“Then let them.” Though, how wrong _was_ Ran? Ran couldn’t have been unaffected by this decision. “You can’t do this, Ran-” Ran’s eyes would darken, and he avoids Ren’s reaching arm, trying to pull him back. To continue this. Ren’s voice sharpens. “Please, Ran!” 

Ran would walk back to Tokiya, to lead him away, and Ren would watch them. He’d stand there, staring after them for a long moment. 

He’d run his hands through his hair, aggravated. Was that going to be the last time he’d see Tokiya? Or worse. Would the next time he sees Tokiya be as one of the tormented souls? The thought would bring tears to Ren’s eyes. 

If Ran was going to put him on the floor, he might already be there. Ren would set about, trying to find him. It wasn’t an easy task, to walk through all of the pained people- even knowing that some of them may deserve it, there were too many that didn’t. Like Tokiya.

When Ren can’t find anything, he’d head to Ran’s office. Maybe the decision hadn’t been made yet. Maybe he could convince Ran.

It isn’t hard to find Ran’s office. He’s been there much more often than he had expected to be- the last time being when he had read up on Tokiya’s paper. To learn about Tokiya when he had taken his job. 

It would be a few seconds, but Ran would open the door, his face conflicted. 

“Good. You’re here. Can we please talk about this, Ran?” Ren’s voice comes out a bit too desperate. “Calmly. Please.” He forces himself down. He’d need to be rational to convince Ran. 

“Now’s not-” Ren’s body would freeze when Ran gets cut off- a pained whimper. Ren almost recognizes it. Rather, he _does _recognize the voice, but the type of pain is something he can immediately recall. He may have made a noise just like that, when he went through _his_ change. “Really a good time.”__

__Ren doesn’t even hear him finish, looking over Ran’s shoulder, further into the room. There’s a large sense of hurt. He should have been here. Why would Ran lie to him about something as important as this? But it _is_ Tokiya, going through the transformation, and not sitting among the other souls in a soon to be eternity of suffering. “Tokiya.” It comes out on a breathe, hardly audible. Ran makes a noise, but Ren hardly hears it, moving forward as soon as Ran moves. Ren would quickly drop to his knees on the floor besides Tokiya, holding him, pulling him close to himself. _ _

__Ren would have to hold Tokiya down as he reaches towards his head- concerned that Tokiya would hurt himself as his body changed. Ren couldn’t understand this part- he never had to deal with it. His body looked the exact same as it always had, back when he was human._ _

__The rest of this is a blur, between comforting Tokiya and confronting Ran._ _

__Ren should have been here for Tokiya. Clearly, Tokiya needed him. Maybe he didn’t notice Ren now, in the way that Ren hadn’t noticed Ran, but later, Tokiya would appreciate having someone here. Having a part of the memory that wasn’t absolutely horrible._ _

__Finally, Tokiya’s arms would wrap around Ren’s neck, finally over._ _

__The hardest adjustment for Tokiya wouldn’t have been his job, or his new demon status- but rather, his relationship._ _

__Ren was glad that Tokiya had given Ran a chance._ _

__Living without both of them would have been painful, and having them both care for each other would make Ren happy._ _

__But when Tokiya and Ran had begun doing jobs together, some of which had led them out of the home for extended periods of time, Ren’s incubus needs weren’t being met enough._ _

__Especially now that he rarely did jobs._ _

__Tokiya had never actually learned about the side effect of Ren not meeting his needs. About the difficult to work through pain. And Ran hadn’t realized how long Ren had gone, or how his condition was, until both Tokiya and Ran would have come back to Ren, curled tightly in on himself on the bed, his hand on his lower stomach._ _

__“Shit.” Ran’s eyebrows would draw in, and he’d shrug._ _

__Ren would have some sort of come back, or maybe some sort of greeting- but he’s in too much pain. All of him wants to throw himself on Ran, or on Tokiya._ _

__“What’s wrong with him?” Tokiya’s voice holds poorly concealed panic, stepping forward._ _

__Ran wouldn’t stop Tokiya, but would answer, as Ren throws himself onto Tokiya, Ren’s hand sliding under Tokiya’s shirt, up his back, his lips landing on Tokiya’s._ _

__

__“He’s an incubus. He lives off ‘a sex, and it’s painful if he goes too long without it. He’s startin’ to reach his limit.” Ran would have walked closer, and his hand would move, under Ren’s chest and up his stomach. Ren would let out a whimper, one of his hands holding onto Ran’s wrist._ _

__Tokiya is breathing heavily when Ren finally draws back._ _

__“Please, baby.” Ren’s nose nudges at the spot under the corner of his jaw. “Just touch me.” Ren’s voice is breathless. Tokiya’s hand is hesitant, but only for a second. His hand moves to Ren’s waist, and Ran speaks up._ _

__“Put your hand under his shirt. Skin to skin contact feels better.”_ _

__Tokiya would listen, and Ren would let out an almost desperate purr. Tokiya’s other hand would move, pressing against the back of Ren’s neck. Ren is almost panting, his hand trailing further up Ran’s arm, under his sleeve._ _

__“Please.” Ren’s eyebrows draw in. Tokiya would look at Ran._ _

__“Up to you. He’ll take one of us or both of us. Whatever you’re up to.”_ _

__“I think that’s a Ren question.” Tokiya would say quietly, looking at Ren._ _

__“Both.” Ren breathes out, almost immediately. He’d lean forward again, pressing his lips against Tokiya’s once more. Tokiya would notice that Ran’s started taking off his clothes, and he’d also notice that Ren’s hand that had been holding onto Ran had now made its way to Tokiya’s stomach, under his shirt. With a great level of difficulty, Ren would pull away, taking off his clothes faster than Tokiya thinks he’s ever seen Ren do so. Ren would pull on Tokiya’s shirt, and Tokiya would get the point, taking it off. Ran would have moved closer to the bed, and Ren would have moved to him, and for a second, Ren would just hold himself to Ran, petting through Ran’s hair._ _

__“I’m sorry.” Ren is looking at Tokiya. Tokiya can see tears in his eyes._ _

__“‘S not your fault, Ren. We don’t mind.”_ _

__“Of course it isn’t your fault, darling.” Tokiya’s voice is soft. He’d rub Ren’s back._ _

__“You gotta let us know, though, Ren.” Ran would sigh. “You can’t let it get this bad.”_ _

__“I’m sorry.” Ren would repeat._ _

__“C’mon. No point in worryin’ ‘bout it now.”_ _

__Ran would move, getting Ren onto the bed._ _

__Ren couldn’t deny that having both of them had helped him much more, but it wouldn’t stop the silence that would fall over him when they had finished, Ren lying on Ran’s chest, Tokiya’s arms wrapped around his waist._ _

__“Are you alright, sweetheart?” Tokiya would ask softly, his thumb running over Ren’s hip._ _

__“I’m not in pain.” Ren would assure._ _

__“Then what is it?” Ran’s voice makes his frown clear._ _

__“I just hope that the two of you don’t think I’m using you when I get like this.” Ren’s voice is barely a whisper._ _

__“Of course not.” Tokiya’s answer is quick, and there’s a bit of upset in his voice. “I’d do anything to help you when you’re in pain. And it isn’t as if you love us any less- I didn’t take it like that at all.”_ _

__“It’s the downfall of what I had to make you, Ren.” Ran’s voice is a bit flat. “‘S not your fault. And ‘s not like I’m uncomfortable. ‘M sure Toki isn’t either.”_ _

__“I love you.” Ren says. “I really do. Both of you. With everything I have.”_ _

__“I love you, too.” Tokiya mumbles against Ren’s back._ _

__“Love y’too, Ren.”_ _

__Tokiya is the first to fall asleep, and it makes Ren speak softly._ _

__“I asked you if you were dead or alive, Ran. A long time ago. And despite all of this, I have to tell you, I really do think you’re alive.”_ _

__“Is it the heartbeat?”_ _

__“It’s the heart.” Ren would grin, a bright, if a bit teary, grin._ _

__“That was real cheesy, Ren.” Ran would give a soft snort. “...But thanks.”_ _


End file.
